Runaway
by moon-bunnie
Summary: Serena can't take it anymore and decides to run away from Darien and the scouts.While at her new home she sees 4 familiar faces...and later returns to Tokyo with 4 people she would have least expected to return home with.[Completed]
1. Leader No More

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters that have been made up in this story.Just enjoy the story ok? its a romance hope u like it!This is my first story so please go easy on me! And also their names will be in english I prefer it this way. 

REVISED A/N: Since this is my first story, my writing isn't exactly one of the best so im going to revise every chapter to make your viewing pleasure better. I wrote this when I was 14 and now im 17 there's bound to be some sort of a better change right? lol

TITLE :Runaway CHAPTER:1

* * *

Sailormoon ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Another youma siteing occured in the park, and from what Sailormercury told her on the communicator, the battle was getting uglier by the minute. So here she was running as fast as she possibly could until she heard a loud scream.

Sailormoon looked to her left only to notice a green youma covered with a bikini looking outfit with leaves attacking a young couple and draining their energy away with green veins holding them each by their neck. Sailormoon groaned, now it was going to take her a bit longer to help her friends out. She wasted no time in attacking it .Sailormoon threw her tiara to cut the long veins holding the young couple by their necks.

"RUN!" Sailormoon directed towards the couple as she caught her tiara in mid air, and run they did. The youma now diverted it's attention to Sailormoon.

"You'll pay for that moon brat" It said

The youma lunged both its green veins at Sailormoon,she quickly dodged one but the other one caught her by the ankle. The youma grinned evily happy of it's capture and lunged her towards the brick wall.

"AHHHHH! " Sailormoon screamed her back meeting with the bricks. She dropped towards the ground her back part of the uniform bloody and torn. Sailormoon got up on her knees breathing heavily, she quickly dodged the veins again. As soon as she landed from her jump the veins were coming at her again. From the looks of it the youma was eager to have her killed in a split second.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailormoon threw her tiara cutting through the veins and straight through the youma.

" AHHHHHHHHHH! " The youma screamed a bloody scream and dissipated to dust.

Satisfied with her kill, Sailormoon quickly continued to run to her friends. She silently hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

"Where is that meatball brains! We need her now! Amy didnt u contact her on the communicator!" Mars barked behind her as she dodged another attack the youma hurled at her.

"I did Raye but I dont know what's takin her so long!" Mercury screamed back, while furiously typing on her mercury computer to find a weakness in the youma.

"Serena where are you when we need you?'" Mercury silently whispered.

* * *

After Sailormoon had finally arrived she quickly scanned the area. Jupiter and Mars were holdin off the youma that looked like a half human and half horse , Mercury was typing furiously on her mercury computer to find a weakness ,Venus was on the floor on her knees battered up using her left arm to stop the bleeding on her upper right arm and Tuxedomask leaned heavily against a tree for support.

'This must of been some youma to do this much damage.' Sailormoon silently thought.

"Mercury what's its weakness?" Sailormoon said her eyes never leaving the battle scene before her.

" Aim for the gem on his forehead it should take care of him." She said in finality closing her computer.

Sailormoon did as she was told and aimed directly for the gem.

"MOON SCEPTAR ELLIMINATION!"

Sailormoon gritted her teeth.No wonder they were having so much trouble this guy was strong. With a final burst of energy the youma disintegrated into dust.

The moon shown brightly in the dark night sky , while the stars glittered and tinkled about in the blanket of the night. Peace finally filling the atmosphere.The silence was broke by Mars.

"Meatball head where were you! Do you know what happened while you were takeing your sweet time coming here!"

"Raye . ." Sailormoon tried to explain but was interuppted by Lita.

"Serena you have to take more responsibilties in your scout duties."

"Lita and Raye are right Serena I for once agree with Raye on this ,what took you so long?" Mina said tryin to put it as gentle as she could but disappointed in her friend.

Sailormoon looked to her lover and Mercuruy. Tuxedomask's face was expressionless his cold blue eyes boreing into her sky blue ones.It scared her to have him look at her in that way. Mercury simply held her head down not daring to look into her leader's eyes.

"Serena explain yourself! You know what? dont even bother im pretty sure it was some lame excuse! You shouldnt even be a part of this scout team anymore!" Raye screamed she didnt mean to sound so mean but Serena just stepped over the line how could she ,she was her leader, her friend and she loved Serena to death but this has gotten too far. They nearly died because of her lateness and this was the worst they have ever been brusied due to a youma.

Sailormoon looked at each of them with unshed tears. Her eyes showed angered but she was relatively calm.

"Is that what you truly want Raye?Then so be it" With that said Serena turned her back on them she flinched as she remembered her bruised back. Just as that happened she heard gasps behind her. As soon as everyone saw her back baring her skin with bruised marks and whats left of the bloody torn uniform.

Sailormoon didn't answer any of the calls that wer ushering her to come back to them. She ran straight home her unshed tears finally falling.

* * *

A/N: Okie well this is the revised chapter for chapter 1. yuo 'll knwo if i revised the other chapters cause I would of said it 


	2. A New Life

AUTHORS NOTES:I do not own Sailormoon.

TITLE:Runaway

CHAPTER:2

That same night, Serena quickly packed her belongings. Her vision blurry with her salty, tears,trickling down her ivory skin face. If her friends didn't want her then she wouldn't be where she wasn't wanted. Luna had been staying at Mina's place for the time being , and she was thankful for that. She wouldn't be able to explain her current situation to Luna.

Serena wrote a quick letter to her parent's and Luna. She took one last long glance at her room before she headed out the door. She would miss her room dearly , it was the only place that represented her. With a heavy sigh Serena closed the door.

The cab she had called earlier was now out in front of her house.She stepped in and that was the beginning of her new life..

The next morning , Luna was heading towards Serena's house. Mina had told her everything that had occured last night, and the scouts had begged her to talk to Serena for them. So here Luna was doing the scouts business for them ,she just hoped that Serena hadnt taken what they said so harshly. Though she was upset with the scouts for treating their princess in such a way, and she made sure the scout's let her know how she felt.

Luna leaped up on the windowsill and saw the room completely cleaned out. Luna didn't see Serena anywhere but she found a note on her bed saying...

Dear Luna,

Your proably wondering where I am ,well im not goin to tell you that

and you proably already heard about what happened during the battle.Im sorry to say this

but I wont be coming home to Tokyo for a long time.I need to sort some things out.

I cant stay in a place where my friends hate me.I'll love my friends always, say goodbye

for them for me,and tell Darien I love him. Till the next time that we meet Luna . . . . . . . .

Love,

Serena

Word by word Luna's tears silently fell on the pastel pink paper. Her throat ached with pain but not as much as her heart. She failed her princess as a guardian. Luna quickly called a scout meeting. Luna wasn't the only one crying . Downstairs Serena's mother was hugging her husband for comfort and he too was crying.

Serena opened her sleepy eyes, as the plane was now reaching land. She grabbed her bags but when she turned around what she saw made her drop her bags.

" It's been a long time since we've met Serenity . . "

Standing before her was Malachite. Serena gritted her teeth and aimed her fist to meet his jaw. She couldn't transform in a public place, but the least she could do was some physical damage. Malachite quickly stopped her fist with the palm of his hand. He gripped his fingers around her fist locking it with hers.

"Please Serenity such violent behavior is not necessary"

Serena snorted at his comment. "And just why should I believe you?"

Malachite heaved a sigh.She wasn't going to make it easy for him but he could understand her. After all the things he did or supposively did.

"If you come with me I will explain everything."

Serena looked at him. There was something different about him but she was still unsure at the fact of her alone with him. Not to mention he tried to kill her in two lifetimes.

As if reading her mind Malachite quickly said. " You have my word Serenity I wont harm you in any way."

Serena still unsure went with him any ways. Serena walked off with Malachite carrying her bags to his red porsche in the parking lot. Serena's jaw dropped just how much money did he have? Malachite grinned at her and she just looked at him. Serena took in his appearance He was a good lookin guy with his silver haired mane and well toned body, when he wasn't trying to kill her.

Malachite opened the passenger door for her and she sat herself in. He placed her bags in the trunk then went to the drivers door and buckled himself in. They sped off down the street in a flash of red blurriness.

Malachite parked his red porsche inside the apartment's complex garage. He then opened the door for Serena. Serena's jaw dropped the second time that day. What she saw was a very tall expensive looking apartment building.

Malachite grabbed Serena's bags from the trunk while she stood amazed in front of the building.Serena shook her head out of her reverie as she saw Malachite walking up the steps, and quickly followed him up.

"Guys look who I brought with me" Malachite said as he opened up the door ,her bags slung over one of his shoulders.

Serena wanted to know who he was talking too and peeked her head,What she saw startled her.

A blast of the past enemies thats what it was. Nephrite was in the kitchen cooking and peaked his head back , Jedite looked behind him from the couch watching TV and Zoycite glanced up from his laptop.

"Im sure you remember them Serenity but just incase you dont the one to your left in the kitchen is Nephrite , in front is Jedite and towards the right is Zoycite."

Each one bowed their heads in recognition when their name had been said.

"How did you guys all find each other"? Serena asked curiousity striking the best of her.

"Nephrite this is goin to take awhile why dont you go make some tea?" Nephrite obliged and

went to make tea.

"Serenity . . ."

"Serena please we dont have to use formality"

"Ok Serena lets take a seat on the couch." Malachite ushered her towards the couch.Serena sat down next to Jedtie but gave him an unsure look.

Jedite laughed . "Dont worry Serena were not the bad guys, we never were acutally."

"Never evil?" Serena questioned.

"Jedite's right Serena. We never were when you fought us during the Silver Millenium or in this time.That wasnt us but Beryl's clones" Said Zoycite.

"Beryl's clones?" Now Serena was more confused than ever.

"Lets start at the Silver Millenium I dont know if you ever relized it but , we were actually

Prince Endymion's general."

Serena had a shocked expression on her face.Malachite continued with the story.

"As the scouts were your protectors , we were Endymion's protectors.During the battle Beryl

kidnapped all of us one at a time and replaced us with her clones so it didnt seem we were

missing but just turned against out prince." Malachite couldnt continue the story anymore ,

he was going through some deep emotions.

Nephrite came in with the tea and set them down on the coffee table and placed a comforting hand on Malachites shoulder. Nephrite continued on where Malachite had left off.

" As time passed by Endymion relized we were'nt the same as we normally were and then

relized we turned against him.After he found out about the clones they returned to Queen Beryl and

saw her chance to attack the Moon.As for us she held us trapped as prisonars and we watched that day that the moonkingdom fell, and saw our love's battled hard and strong."

At this moment Serena became confused."Your love's?" she questioned.

As if on instinct Zoycite answered her question and joined the rest of them on the couch. "Yes our love's, also known as Sailor Mercury,Mars,Jupiter,andVenus."

Serena was in total shock. "I never knew Zoycite,Who belonged with who? "

"Princess Raye was with me,Amy with Zoycite,Lita with Nephrite,and Mina with Malachite." Jedite said as his eyes drifted to his one true love.

This was all too much info for Serena to absorb.

"By the way Serenity . . . ."

" Serena" Serena quickly replied to Malachite.

"Serena where are your scouts? Aren't they suppose to protect you?" Malachite questioned, trying to read her expression.

Serena looked down and didnt say anything for awhile.

"Serenity" Malachite said more sternly than before.

Serena couldnt help but feel connected to them in some way.She simply replied "I ran away

from them and this is where I am now"

The generals had their mouths open.

"Serena how did this happen?" Malachite asked gently now.

Serena sighed and saw this was going to be a long day."There was a battle as usual I was on

my way to help the scouts and I got sidetracked by a youma.After that battle I was battered up pretty bad. Some of the wounds are still fresh and haven't healed yet. I went to the scouts to help them,after the youma died they scolded me for being irresponsible and late. "

Serena was on the verge of crying little droplets of tears came down her crystal blue eyes and right into her lap.Nephrite sat next to her and gave her comfort.

Serena continued on" I tried to explain but they didnt give me a chance too. They said they didnt want me a part of the scouts anymore. And Darien my one and only love gave me this coldest look that I'll never forget."

Serena couldnt stop the tears from falling. As much as she wanted to stop crying she couldn't.They fell faster and faster.

Nephrite hugged her and she cried right through his shirt. The soft material becoming moist with her salty tears.Her eyes slowly closed. She was exhausted from the plane ride and didnt' have a decent night's sleep. Nephrite carried her into his bedroom and tucked her in.When he came out the generals were upset with the scouts.

"I cant believe they would do that to her." Zoycite whispered his words fading slowly.

"I say we fly over there and teach them a lesson." Jedite said while standing up and punching his fist into his palm.

"NO Jedite we will do none of that."

Jedite looked at him."Why Malachite?"

"Because we wouldn't go as low as they would it is now our duty to take care of the Princess.If we do ever run into them again, then we'll give them a piece of our minds." Malachite said each word with venom.

"I still cant believe Endymion would be so stupid,to give her such a look." Nephrite played with the spoon in his tea. His eyes angered at his prince.

" It shouldn't be a suprise ,Endymion always did some stupid stuff. I guess this is one of his moments" Zoycite took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Relieving the pain from his nose due to his glasses.

"We better get some rest its been a long day. Nephrite you can bunk in with Jedite

since Serenity has your room." Malachite said while taking the tea cups into the sink.

"WHAT! Why me and not Zoycite! I cant stand Jedite he snores too loudly!" Nehphrite hated having to sleep with Jedite. He never had a nice night with him.

"I do not!" Jedite glared daggers at Nephrite. The audacity this man had to say such things to him.

"You know im going to have to agree with Nephrite on this one. Jedite perhaps you should see a doctor for that disorder you have." Zoycite smiled smugly at Jedite who now diverted his attention to him.

Malachite smiled at the three of them quarrelling like little girls.

"Malachite arent you going to do anything about this!" Jedite's face was heated. He looked like a ripe tomatoe. His fists at his sides shaking with anger.

Malachite just smiled and turned to leave them."Goodnight ladies."

The three of them looked at each other and then him.They all smirked and Malachite was

bomboarded with pillows attacking him left and right.

"HEY!" Malachite quickly grabbed a pillow of his own and started throwing it at the others.Before you knew it there was a big pillow fight.

"Luna whats the big emergency,that you had to call us for a scout meeting?" The look on Luna's face was worrying Amy when she called for a scout meeting. She had never seen Luna in such a manner.

The girls sat on the floor around the table.Luna pounced on the table and gently layed the note in front of them.Each one reading it silently to themselves. Not too long after Luna showed them the note each and every one of them was crying. Raye most of all flooding tears for her princess.

"Amy do you think you can locate her on your mercury computer?"

" I..I can try but most likely she used her crystal to hide where she is, so we wouldnt be able to pin-point her location." Amy rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

" WAIT! what about Darien their link he can find her!" Raye nearly knocked the table over when she jumped up hoping she found a solution to their problem.

"No good she somehow managed to block me from reaching her"

Everyone turned their heads to face the new voice.All at the same time their eyes widened when they took in Darien's appearance. His hair tossled, his clothes a mess and bags under his eyes from a restless nights sleep.

Darien sighed,some time in the middle of the night he felt a pain in his heart one that made him scream in pain. As soon as it was gone he felt empty as if he was missing something. He reached out to Serena but there was some type of barricade. He searched all of Tokyo looking for her , but without his link to her things were more complicated.

Now here they were their minds off in their own world. There was nothing that any of them could do but wait. Hoping Serena would come back some day.

AUTHORS NOTES:Revised chapter 2 hope you guys liked it. 


	3. New Guardians & Powers

AUTHORS NOTES:I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters in it.  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:3  
  
Serena woke up in a big comfy bed.Serena looked all around her and then recall all that happened last night.Serena woke up to the smell of eggs,and fried bacon along with fresh squeezed orange juice.She quietly walked towards the door and opened.  
"Well the sleeping princess finally woke up." Serena turned her head to see Jedite make that comment.Serena smiled but let him be.She wasnt in the mood to quarrel.She then sat herself down on the table and they ate their breakfast.  
"This is delcious Nephrite!" exclaimed Serena."Why thankyou Serena at least someones appreciates my cooking unlike a certain someone!" Nephrite glared at Jedite."When did I say that?!" "I never said you did" Nephrite stated calmly.Serena giggled at the scene playing before her.Jedite just shot dagger looks at Nephrite.  
"Serena where do you plan to stay?" "Uhh . .im not exactly sure Zoycite." "Serena your always welcome to stay with us." "Really Malachite?" Malachite nodded his head in approval.  
Serena got up from her seat and gave him a hug,Malachite gladly returned the hug."What are our plans for today Malachite?" Asked Jedite."Ohh I know why you guys give me a tour around here?If im going to stay here for awhile I might as well get use to my surroundings right?Besides it could be fun."   
"Sure why not we'll give the little princess her tour." "Malachite im not a little princess anymore!" Serena said gruffly."Whatever you say princess." Serena just groaned and walk bak to her room.  
All the generals snickered.They soon were all outside enjoying the blazing sun on their faces."Where are we going to go?" Ask Jedite with both arms behind his head while walking.  
"Hmm. . . .this looks intresting I say we go to the iceskating rink." Malachite quickly took the brochure from Zoycite's hands."Hey!! I was looking at that you know!" "Zoycite where did you get this?" Zoycite grabbed back the brochure." I have my ways." Serena smiled these 4 guys reminded her so much of her scouts.  
Malachite being the leader off all the generals reminded her of Mina.Zoycite always had a book in his head reminded her of Amy.And Nephrite such a great cook just like Lita.And Jedite the hot tempered one reminded her of Raye.She missed her friends deeply especially Darien.Serena sighed  
She missed them all terribly and wish she could go back.But how could she her own friends hated her.And she couldnt think clearly either with all of them fighting and arguing."why dont we just go iceskating you guys."   
All the generals looked at Serena."But Serena I dont want to thats a girl thing not a guy thing!" Whined Jedite."Well didnt Zoycite suggest it? If theres nothing else on that brochure thats good then were all goin iceskating." All the generals looked in the brochure for something better to do then iceskating.  
"Ahah! I found something!!" "What did you find Nephrite?" Asked Jedite peeking over his shoulders."Archery" "Well what do you say Serena?" Serena looked at Malachite and the other generals they all had pleading eyes. Serena sighed"Fine we'll do Archery."  
"YES!" they chorused together.Its not to far,just around a couple of blocks!" Said Zoycite."Well then lets go I wanna shoot some arrows" Replied Serena.And they all headed towards there.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
A new evil began to rise. . .   
" We dont have much time lets hurry and get this over with attack them as soon as possible I want the generals,scouts and especially that tuxedo mask dead he's in the way for my plans." "As you wish my lord"  
The servent quickly obliged and left the evil emperor to his thoughts.   
"So Sailormoon you think you can run away from your problems well I'll show you how wrong you are . . . and it wont be lonjg before were together . ." The prince looked up at the blonde hair goddess." Soon you will be mine. . . ."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
The girls and Darien were all sitting at the crown arcade.It use to be so full of life but now it seemed so dull,Why? you ask because their princess wasnt there with them.  
The bells jingled and Amy came in."Did you find where she could be Amy?" Asked Darien the minute Amy walked in.Amy sadly shook her head no."You guys I dont think she wants us finding her maybe thats why we cant locate her." "I hope your wrong Mina I miss Serena I cant believe I did that to her.What was I thinking?!"  
"Lita were all in it together its not just you fault." "Amy's right Lita its not your fault its mine." "No Raye its not your fault we were all harsh on her.I just hope we can find her."  
Darien couldnt take it anymore he walked out of the crown arcade.The girls saw this and sighed.  
When will their princess return they were hopeless without her.Darien was the worst of them all he hardly slept and ate anymore.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
  
The generals and Serena were having such a good time at the Archery that Serena wasnt depressed anymore.She had long forgotten her problems and had gotten closer to the generals.  
Not the kind of closeness between her and Darien but the kind of brother loving close.Each one had a special place in her heart.  
Weeks had passed by and weeks turned into months.It had been 5 months since Serena left Tokyo.She was now a professional writer.And together they owned their own computer store.  
It was like a hangout out for them.They named the store "Serenity's" (I know its lame u dont have to tell me that!! =/)They were all relaxing and just hanging out Nephrite was helping the customer.Malachite putting up new supplies .Zoycite fixing the broken computers and Serena was helping Malachite on the new supplies.  
When all of a sudden they heard a scream.And what should they see but a big ugly youma."Guess you cant run away from the past forever" mumbled Serena to herself."Malachite call the cops the rest of you help the civilians.I'll transform in the back."   
"Wait! Serena were goin to help you fight that thing you cant do it on your own!" Argued Nephrite."We dont have much time Nephrite just do as I say I'll be fine you guys,and you wouldnt be much help without your powers anymore."   
With that said Serena ran to the back room and the others did as they were told.Serena looked at her locket tons of memories flooding through her.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!" and with a flurry of pink ribbons Serena was standing as Sailormoon.She quickly ran to the see of the action."Hey ugly!! Yea you! Why dont you try bullying someone your own size!"   
The youma quickly through a blast of acid at Sailormoon.She wasnt fast enough and it scraped her arm.Serena groaned in pain and regained her balance."MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The disk flew and hit the youma straight one but it was that badly injured only a scrape.  
Sailormoon looked at it with astonished eyes.She was in trouble now.And another acid was heading her way she again dodged it but was more injured this time than before.  
"You guys we cant just stay here like a bunch of sitting ducks we have to help her!" "Zoycite's right lets go!" "But Malachite what can we do?" Malachite looked at Jedite ."Not much but at least we can distract it."   
They soon began to throw rocks at the youma it wasnt much but they werent goin to watch their princess die. The youma began to get angry and threw acid at the generals they all fell back in pain, unconcious.The acid hit them dead on.  
Serena soon got her concious back and saw what happened. "No my friends" she whispered "NOOOOO it cant end like this!!!!"   
Sailormoon started to glow and so did the generals.Each one regain conciousness but they were'nt the same.They each now stood in white armor and a sword hanging from their belt.Their armor represented the symbol of the moon.But there was one thing different about each armor.  
Each of their cape held a differnt color on the inside .Malachite held a silver color representing the leader and general of earth.Nephrite had a metallic green representin the general of thunder.Jedite a velvety red representing the general of fire.And Zoycite a royal blue representing the general of water.  
But they werent the only one that changed so did Serena.She now had a shorter skirt as if her skirt wasnt short before,which held the color of pure white,the outfit was tight fitting she now held a long staff with the crescent moon and her shirt was a tube top with a criscross neckline and showing a good portion of her breasts.With a simple crescent moon in the middle made of pure gold, no longer the boots she adorn but now higheels like sailormars.And her back had a long cape like the others with a silvery gold lingin on the inside.  
There stood the ultimate sailormoon,along with her 4 generals behind her.The youma wasted no more time and launched an all out acid attack at Sailormoon.All she did was smile and stuck her wand out in front of her.The attack repelled against the wand and shot back at the youma.  
The youma screamed and dissolved into nothing but dust.Sailormoon then turned back into Serena and fainted and landed on the ground."SERENITY!" the generals screamed and were at her side in a flat 1 second. "We have to hurry before the police get here." Malachite took serenity into her arms and they went home.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
"It seems that I have underestimated you , my beloved Serenity,but no worries I'll have you yet. . . ."   
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Back at Tokyo after the 5 months have passed by everyone seemed so distant towards each other and would only be seen together during a scout meeting or a youma attack.Darien had been distant the most lately and built that wall that kept him far away from people.  
Since Serena was no longer there anymore everything changed but not for long little did they know that Serena was going to be back in Tokyo sooner then they thought. . .   
  
AUTHORS NOTES: what did you guys think?? Is it bad? PLease no flames!! im innocent! just tell me what you think thanx! ^_~ 


	4. Return To Tokyo

AUTHORS NOTES: I do not own Sailormoon! Although at times I wish I did!! ^^  
TITLE: Runaway  
CHAPTER: 4  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Serena woke up to a pounding headache."Ugh my head hurts."   
  
"Well it should,after what happened yesterday"   
  
Serena turned her head and saw Malachite holding a tray of food for her.Serena tried to recall what happened yesterday.  
  
Malachite simply walked up to her and placed the tray on the nightstand next to her,and took a seat next to her.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked sincerly.  
  
"Much better,and I feel stronger too."  
  
"Well You should ,you transformed into something different."  
  
Serena ate her food slowly taking her time.And looked up at Malachite with questioning eyes.  
  
"Different?"   
  
"Yes, it seems you have reached a new stage of Sailormoon."  
  
Serena looked down at her locket and held it gracefully.She opened it and there stood the Imperium Silver Crystal brighter than before.Serena gently touched the crystal,and closed it shut.  
  
"Now that you have a whole new power im sure you could use it to your advantage"   
  
Serena looked up to him curiously.  
  
"Such as?" she questioned raising one of her thin golden eyebrows.  
  
Malachite smiled and simply said "Well by going back to Tokyo, is a start."  
  
Serena grew stiff as floods and floods of memories came rushing back to her.Her face hardened.  
  
"Theres no point the scouts dont want me then then why should I? I'm not going to face that kind of hurt again."   
  
"Yes ,thats true but who said you had to see them?They dont know of your new power yet ,and I'm pretty sure a new evil has arised over there if it did over here."  
  
Serena had to give him some credit he did make a good point.The scouts didnt have to see her.She would simply just protect the scouts and run.She would be devastated if anyone of her friends or Darien had gotten hurt.  
  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts but I want an answer once you come out of this room."With that said Malachite stood up and left with a grin on his face.He already knew Serenity's answers and he had proved a good point to her.Malachite went to tell the others.  
  
Serena was left to her thoughts.She gazed at the window longily,and remember when her and Darien would look at the stars together.Serena smiled at the thought.Serena took back a moment to remember all the good times her and her friends shared.  
  
Amy's smart ideas and skills during the battles,Raye and her fights,Lita and her cooking,and Mina's chirpiness,which reminded her soo much of herself.Serena got out of bed and made her decision to tell the others.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
"What do you think she'll say Malachite?"  
  
"Im not sure Nephrite,but I proved my point to her to go back to Tokyo,I think she might say yes."  
  
"If we ever do see them face to face im going to give them a piece of my mind.."  
  
Malachites face hardened and held a deep expression."Im sure we all will Jedite ,but we'll prove them wrong one way or another.Serena is a forgiving person with a big heart.They'll proably forgive her and she them and then everything will be back to normal."  
  
"But theres one thing that we know that the scouts dont,.Serenity's transformation.If there is a battle we'll be sure to be there but we wont tell them our identities not until Serenity saids so."Replied Malachite  
  
"OOO this could be fun! They dont know who we are but we know who they are"Jedite said with glee and rubbing his hands together.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped."Jed were not even sure if were going to see them in the first place.Even if we are we wont let them get near her after what they done we'll give them a piece of our mind then have some fun for later." Malachite winked.  
  
The guys laughed."But whatever Serena's decision is we'll respect it one way or another." Zoycite said.Everyone agreed with him.  
  
"Although if she does say yes it would be rather fun as Jedite had said."   
  
Everyone turned their heads towards Zoycite who made a comment not like him.Zoycite smiled innocently.Just as the generals were laughin the door creaked opened,and Serena stepped out.  
  
She looked at each and every one of them.  
  
"What is your decision Serena?" Nephrite said.  
  
Serena smiled at Nephrite and responded."We'll go to Tokyo."  
  
"YES!" they shouted together and gave each other's high fives.Serena knew it would make them happy they would get to see their past loves.  
  
"On one condition" Serena said sternly and all eyes were on her."The scouts will not know of our idenities,we will only go to them if they are in need.But I think they might reconginize you guys.Its not hard to forget ones that worked for Beryl."  
  
"But Serena we never did" "I know that Zoycite but they dont know that." "Tomorrow we leave for Tokyo." Serena said and with that she walked back into her bedroom.  
  
"I knew she would say yes." "I think we all knew the reason why Jed" said Nephrite. " Well ofcourse to see her beloved friends." "Anything else Jed?"   
  
Jedite looked at Nephrite questionally."Why else would she wanna go back to Tokyo Jed?"   
  
Jedite sat there pondering long and hard.The generals sweat dropped.  
  
":Jedite you no brainer!! She wants to see Darien!!!" Zoycite outbursted.  
  
Everyone looked at him strangly for his sudden outburst."Uhmm im sorry I cant handle slow minded people such as Jedite."  
  
Jedite glared at Zoycite and threw a pillow in his face."Oof" Zoycite got up and tackled him to the ground and the two were off fighting.  
  
Nephrite and Malchite sweat dropped and left the two of them there,shaking their heads.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
"So I see the little moon princess has decided to go back to Tokyo eh? Well let the fun begin . . . " The prince said laughing and smiling evily.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
  
Back at Tokyo . . .   
Luna had called a scout meeting."You know there is a new evil arrising,and I need you guys to train together."The scouts looked at each other.They havent really hanged together since Serena left.  
  
Luna sighed she never knew that Serena could cause such a racket.  
  
Lita was the first to speak up."When do you want us training?"  
  
"How about now we never know when the evil is going to strike.I want MIna against Amy,Lita against Raye."  
  
The scouts got up and started training outside the temple.  
  
Luna looked at them and sighed then she looked up at the sky*Serena when will you ever come back?*  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: well thats it for now what did you think? I'll write more so dont worry!!thanx 4 reading it though!!^_` 


	5. A New Evil Arises

AUTHORS NOTES:I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters.Ok everyone this is chapter 5 Ihope you guys like my story so far if you dont then umm. . .give me some ideas to improve it ok?N-e wayz just enjoy and review when your done!  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER: 5  
~~~ * ~~~   
The scouts were training hard unbeknown of the evil that was to occur very soon.Luna looked at the scouts fighting each one of them had grown stronger in a different way.Amy found new tactics for battles.Raye's charms are now more powerful. Lita now was a better fighter,and Mina had shown some fast reflexes.  
  
"You girls can rest now thats enough traning for now." Luna called at them.  
  
They all detransformed and rested outside the temple steps.None of them said anything for awhile.What could you say to someone who were once your bestfriends,and now just plain strangers.  
  
Artemis saw the silentness between the girls and decided to make some conversation."Amy did you find any readings on the new enemy we faced these past weeks?"  
  
Amy shook her head " Not lately all we know is that the main target right now is Emerald.But I still havent figured out who she works for,and that question is driving me insane."  
  
" A strange force is about to happen soon.It feels evil and it doesnt seem pretty.I did a fire reading last night and he/she seems very strong."   
  
"Raye did the fire reading tell when it's going to occur?"   
  
Raye shook her head and looked at Lita."Thats why we should be prepared for when it occurs."  
  
The girls nodded their heads when they heard a low grumble coming from Mina's direction.  
  
Mina looked at the girls nervously and smiled sheepishly."Hehe . .its been awhile since I ate.And all that training wasnt helping either my stomache's starved!"   
  
The girls smiled.Its been awhile since they really hanged.  
  
"Hey I know! Why dont we go to the CrownArcade and get a bite to eat there! While were there we can hang out like it was in the old days and serve my starving tummy!" Mina said this while rubbing her stomache and and licking her lips.  
  
"Yea its been quite awhile since we hanged.I agree with Mina, we can catch up on these past few months."Amy said smiling.  
  
"Sure why not it'd be fun and since Serena's not here I cant start any arguments so I'll start some with Mina."   
  
Mina glared at Raye but then smiled.They were all thinking of the past memories they had with their leader but most importantly their friend.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for you guys lets hit the road! Last one there is a rotten egg!" And with that said Lita zoomed by all the people.  
  
The 3 girls looked at each other and then all at the same time ran after Lita."Lita wait up! Thats no fair you got a head start than all of us!!"  
  
Luna smiled at Mina's remark.It reminded her of the old days when they use to hang out.The girls would finally become close again.  
  
Artemis saw Luna smile at them and had a smirk on his face already.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Darien had been taking a stroll through the park.He got off work went home and changed and then just suddenly decide to take a stroll.He passed by several benches but one of them caught his eye.The one where he and his Sere use to sit on,and just cuddle up and say loving words to each other.He smiled at the memories flashing by his mind and sat down on THEIR bench.He looked down on the carvings S.T & D.S.Darien had a single tear drop coming down his perfect tan skin face.When all of a sudden he heard a scream.Darien ran to the scene and saw a youma suking the energy out of the poor young boy.He quickly transformed into TuxedoMask with the more memories flooding his mind of his Sere.He blocked them out for now and tried to save the poor boys life.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Back at the CrownArcade . .   
  
"Mina I saw you take my fry!"   
  
"I did not Raye!"   
  
"You did too!Then what was that I saw that was hurridly stuffed in your mouth?"   
  
"Uhh . .it was a pickle!"  
  
Lita and Amy just smiled and sweat dropped at the scene playing before them.  
  
Raye was about to argue back when Lita's communicator went off."Lita here"  
  
"Lita you and the girls are needed at the park.Theres a youma there and TuxedoMask is trying to fight it off."  
  
Lita looked at Luna through her communicator."TuxedoMask? Darien?"   
  
"Yes now hurry and transform theres not much time to waste!"   
  
With that said they all transformed and ran to an alley.  
  
Unbeknown to them was 5 figures watching them from above.And quickly followed them.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
The scouts arrived just in time for the battle..Mercury already had her mini computer, already looking for a weakness.Darien was holding his shoulder from a cut on his arm.The youma was about to strike but Venus wasnt going to let it.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAINED CIRCLE!!"  
  
Venus's chain wrapped around the youma holding it in place.This was Mar's chance to strike.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!"   
  
The youma broke out of Venus's chain before Mars's attack hit him.  
  
"Mercury whats it's weakness?!" Lita yelled  
  
"I dont know yet im still trying to find it!" Mercury said while tapping on her keys.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
The youma saw his chance and threw 2 powerful blasts heading in Venuz and Mar's direction.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"   
  
The blast headed towards the youma and hit him dead on but not enough to kill him.Tuxedo threw his roses at the 2 blasts and they stopped.The girls looked at Tuxedomask gratefully.and he smiled.When Tuxedomask turned his direction back towards the youma a blast was already heading his way.Tuxedomask looked in horror as the blast started quickly getting closer.  
  
"THUNDER DRAGON STRIKE!!"   
  
The youma was dusted and there stood a figure looking at Tuxedomask and the scouts. . . ..  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:well thats it for chapter 5 let me know what you thought! Do you know who that person is? 


	6. Old Friends

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone! Heres chapter 6.Im trying to update ASAP, If you did'nt notice .I really appreciate the people for those who participate in reviewing my story.You have my affectionate gratitude.Ok and im proably blabbing on and on and you dont want to listen to me.N-e wayz enjoy the story!By the way its and Serena and Darien fic if you havent noticed! lol  
  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:6  
~~~ * ~~~   
"Flight 138 to Tokyo is now boarding." The flight attendent said.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Serena asked over looking them each.  
  
The generals nodded and soon followed pursuit.Once aboard the plane,Serena sat next to Malachite and Zoycite.While Nephrite in the back with Jedite.Malachite over looked Serena.She seemed to be very tense.Well how could she not?She was going to see her friends that she havent seen in 5 months.Serena changed though over the past 5 months.She was no longer a klutz and accepted her scout duties.And had matured by alot not only by looks but also in spirit.Malachite smiled down at her,and put his arm around her to comfort her.Serena looked up and smiled.  
  
6 hours later they had arrived in Tokyo.And were now waiting for their baggages."Nephrite do you think the scouts will accept me back in?" Serena looked up at Nephrite with questioning eyes.  
  
"Serena if the scouts dont except you back in then they dont have any idea on what their missing out on.To be missed out on such a caring girl and loving one such as yourself."  
  
Serena smiled in satisfaction and she worried no more.  
  
"Uhh . .Serena I hate to be the one bringing this up but, do you know where we could be staying at?"  
  
Everyone looked at Jedite.And Serena began to ponder.  
  
"Hmm. .I never knew you had a working brain Jedite."  
  
Jedite glared at Malachite.  
  
"I didnt see you come up with anything better Malachite!"  
  
"Yes well this is a first time you know and YOU never came up with a good idea."  
  
Jedite glared at Malachite and crossed his arms and turned away from Malachite.  
  
"I got it! I dont why I never thought of it before!"Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Whats your idea Serena?" Zoycite pondered.  
  
"Follow me you guys I have just the idea."  
  
The generals shrugged and followed their princess.  
~~~ * ~~~  
"This is where were going to be staying at??!!"   
  
"Yes Jedite.Do you like?"  
  
"Do I ever!"  
  
"Serena how did you know of a place like this?"  
  
"Watch and see Nephrite."  
  
Standing in front of them was a mansion.With large white french doors.The house was made of white sidings and with french windows also.The yard included a swimming pool and beautiful garden.Serena knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh!Serry!? Its been such awhile!!"Amara grabbed Serena in a big hug  
  
"Its good to see you too Amara."Serena had both her arms trapped down her side.Even though Amara may be a girl she sure seemed like a man.  
  
Amara put Serena down once she saw who was behind her.She stood in front of Serena as if protecting her from the generals.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?!And why are you with Serry?!" Amara was about ready to transform.Until Serena spoke up.  
  
"Please Amara let me explain.Can we go inside while discussing this?"  
  
Amara looked at Serena's pleading eyes and obliged.When the generals stepped in she kept a strong eye out for them.She didnt trust them as much as the next person would.  
  
"Oh my god Serena is that you?!"   
  
"Hello Michiru long time no see." They both hugged each other affectionally.  
  
"Whats all the commotion down here?"   
  
"Setsuna!"Serena quickly ran to her and gave her a great big hug.Setsuna quickly returned it.  
  
"I see we have company."Setsuna looked at the generals.  
  
"Please Setsuna I can explain."   
  
Setsuna nodded her head and they all sat on the couchs.Serena with her generals and the outer senshi on the one in front from them.  
  
"Well Serena you want to explain to us ,whats going on?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Well lets start from the beginning when I left Tokyo."   
  
"You left Tokyo!?!When was this!Why didnt the inner senshi notify us of this!Setsuna you can tell the future!Why didnt you tell us!?"  
  
"Please Amara calm yourself down and let Serena explain herself"   
  
"Thankyou Michiru.As I was saying it all started that one faithful night when . . . . . . . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 30 Minutes Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" . . . . .And so thats how I met up with the generals and got my new powers." Serena had finished her story but it wasnt easy saying it.She got emotional near the end .  
  
"How could they do this to you!Their your guardians!!"   
  
"Michiru please your starting to sound like Amara."   
  
"But I agree with her Serry! Darien and them had no right to judge you like that!They didnt even give you a chance to explain!And Raye! The nerves of her! Once I've had my fist in her face we'll she what she has to say!" Amara said while holding her fist in the air.  
  
Serena sighed and looked at Setsuna who was being awfully quiet through out the whole entire session of this."Setsuna what do you think?"  
  
Setsuna looked up in surprised and looked at Serena."Well im not surprised about you or the generals.I already knew it was bound to happen.Your not the timekeeper for nothing you know."  
  
"But if you knew why didnt you tell Serena and the others what was to happen?"  
  
"It is not right to tell one's future you know Malachite.You should know better than that."  
  
Malachite nodded in understandment.  
  
"Well its getting late,you guys should get to bed.Nephrite you can share with Jedite.Zoy and Malachite.And Serena will be stayin in the west wing."   
  
Serena and the others quickly obliged to Setsuna's orders.And headed in for the night.Tomorrow would be another day in Tokyo. . .  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
"Prince Diamond I cannot wait any longer.When will we show ourselves to those pathetic scouts?"   
  
"Soon Saphir soon . ."   
~~~ * ~~~  
  
The next morning Serena and the generals decided to stroll around in Tokyo.Setsuna had work.Amara had to attend a recital with Michiru.Serena wanted to go but they told her to get to know Tokyo again like she used to.  
  
"Where shall we go first Serena?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"How about the Crown Arcade I havent gone in there for a long time.And I miss Andrew."  
  
"But Serena arent you afraid that if the scouts or Darien recongnizes you?"   
  
"They arent there around this time Zoycite,so no worries." 'although I HOPE their not there.'   
  
Serena walked in of the Crown Arcade.So many memories had she had here.She quickly went to the counter.She had to keep her cover low so she went up to andrew like any other stranger would.  
  
"Hello miss how may I help you?" Andrew asked looking at the blonde beauty.He couldnt help but wonder as if he knew her from somewhere.  
  
"Yes I would just like 5 coffee's please."   
  
"Coming up."   
  
"Thanx"   
  
"Lets go sit in the back corner booth, there the scouts wont notice us if they do appear."   
  
Everyone followed Serena and sat down.  
  
"Serena when do you think you'll reveal yourself to the scouts.?"  
  
"I dont really know Nephrite,Im hoping I wont have to it would be better this way."  
  
All of a sudden they heard the bells jingling from the door and in walked the 4 girls.Serena overlooked each of them.They had change also just as she did.She sighed again at least they wont notice her from the back over here.  
  
"Here you guys go 5 coffee's just like you orderd."Said Andrew while placing the tray on the table in front of them.  
  
"Thankyou."   
  
"Your new here arent you ,I havent seen any of you guys around here before.Especially a young lady with 4 guys.You guys seem as if your her body guards."  
  
"You could say that." Said Jedite while sipping his coffee.  
  
"We only came here for a vacation.Nothing more.We thought we tour around the sites of Tokyo." replied Zoycite.  
  
All of a sudden they heard arguing and looked over to where the sound came from.And it came from Mina's table.  
  
"You have to excuse them,their always arguing.Although it use to be another blonde haired girl doing that also."  
  
This caught Serena's attention."Whatever happened to her?" Serena asked as if knowing nothing.  
  
"I really dont know the girls never really told me.It seemed as if she just disappeared." Andrew quietly replied.  
  
"How do you know them?"   
  
Andrew looked at the blond haired goddess."She was a good friend of mine.After she left 5 of her friends have been devastated.This is the first time I ever saw them really hang out together."   
  
"I couldnt help but wonder that you said 5 ,I only see 4 of the girls who is the other?" Malachite happened to question.  
  
Serena didnt even relize he said 5.Who could the other one be?  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention her boyfriend."   
  
Serena almost nearly dropped her cup of cofee if she didnt try to control herself.  
  
"Her boyfriend?" Serena questioned in almost too shaky voice.But Andrew never relized it.  
  
"Yea he's the one that I would say looks the worst.He use to be very alone.until he met Serena the name of the girl.He was always alive inside now he looks very dull.By the way I'm Andrew im sorry we didnt introduce ourselves earlier."   
  
The generals and Serena panicked.They couldnt tell their real names.  
  
"Oh my name is Bunnie." Serena looked at the generals almost giving them a signal to follow her lead.  
  
"My name is Zack." the guy with long blonde hair said,  
  
"My name is Jason" Said the guy with short curly blonde hair.  
  
"My name is Nick." Said the guy with Long brown hair.  
  
"And im Max" the guy with long white hair replied.  
  
Andrew smiled."You know now that I think of it.You look alot like that missing girl."   
  
Serena almost choked but quickly regained herself."Im sorry you must of mistaken me for someone else.I always lived with these 4 guys.My parents abandoned me and so they accepted me.And I now treat them each as one of my own brothers."   
  
"Oh" Andrew said dumbfounded.  
  
Serena heard a beeping noise and saw it came from the girls.The generals saw it too.  
  
"Im sorry but we have to go it was nice meeting you Andrew." Serena said while smiling.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too and your friends." Andrew said while looking at each of them.  
  
Andrew saw them leave.'Serena how dumb do you think I am?I could never forget you.You were always like my little sister.But I now see that you did your growing.Welcome back Serry.'  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
  
"Serena that was a close call."   
  
"I know Zoycite.You guys lets hurry and transform we can catch up to them easier."  
  
They all nodded and headed into an alleyway.Each one called upon their power.  
  
"GUARDIAN OF EARTH LEND ME POWER!!" ( i really didnt know wat to put for him! ^^ ;; sry!)  
"GUARDIAN OF THUNDER LEND ME POWER!!"  
"GUARDIAN OF FIRE LEND ME POWER!!"   
"GUARDIAN OF WATER LEND ME POWER!!"   
  
" CRISIS ETERNAL MOON POWER!!"   
  
Soon their was 1 moon maiden and 4 generals behind her.They followed the scouts. They arrived at the battle the generals and Sailormoon were up on a building roof watching from above.  
  
Serena saw the gash on Darien's arm and that just made her more than ever to kill the youma.  
  
"Serena when do we help them?" Zoycite asked.  
  
"Not yet when they need us we'll go.But not all of us.It would be to obvious."  
  
So they just sat there and waited.Serena saw the blast heading towards Mina and Raye.Serena was about to leap out but was stopped by a strong hand.She looked at Jedite.Jedite pointed to TuxedoMask.He was going to protect them.Serena couldnt take it anymore she had to do something.Then she saw the blast heading towards Tuxedomask.Serena didnt want to be discover to soon.  
  
"Nephrite hurry and get down there and help TuxedoMask.Dont dilly dally we dont want to be discover."  
  
Nehprite nodded and obliged.He sent 2 of his attacks one towards the blast and the other the youma.  
  
"THUNDER DRAGON STRIKE!!"   
  
Now all that was left was a dusted youma and surprised scouts.Nephrite turned around and saw the scouts looking at him and Tuxedomask.  
  
"YOU! What are you doing here?! We killed you!"   
  
"Well if you did then why am i standing here?." Nephrite replied.  
  
Mars looked at him angry for that remark he made.  
  
Tuxedomask stood in a fighting stance.Nephrite laughed.  
  
"Do not worry I dont wish to harm you."   
  
"Thats kind fo hard to believe coming from you" Tuxedomask spat back.  
  
Nephrite ignored him and went to his wounded arm.He whispered some kind of old enchantment.And slowly the wound healed itself.  
  
Tuxedomask looked at his arm in amazement and moved it around.He couldnt believe it.It was healed.Tuxedomask looked at him questionally."Why?"  
  
"As I have said before I do not wish to harm any of you.Even if I did and I truly wish I could after what you 5 have done.But I know better than that."   
  
Mercury looked at hime wondering what they could of done to him.She was thinking that maybe because they killed Beryl.  
  
Nephrite turned to leave but something escaped Sailor Jupiter's mouth.  
  
"Hey get back here!We killed you the first time and we'll do it again!Come back and fight!"   
  
Nephrite turned around and looked at Jupiter in the eye.He held a stern face that scared her.  
"I would watch that mouth of yours Jupiter.It could get you in trouble.And by the way They call me the general of thunder." And Nephrite left her with that.He jumped back to the tall building by where they were once before.  
  
But Tuxedomask wasnt through with them.He went after Nehprite.He wanted to find out what was going on and why was Nephrite acting good?  
  
"Uhh . .did we miss something here?"   
  
"Your not the only one who's lost here Mina."   
  
"Hmm . .the amazing Amy lost?"   
  
"Oh be quiet Mina,We have to tell Luna this."   
  
"Fine ruin my fun Lita."   
  
"Come on you guys lets go this isnt the time to argue." Said Amy.  
  
"Alright, but was I the only one who saw Tuxedomask following Nephrite?" asked Lita.  
  
"Hey thats right." said Raye.  
  
All the girls looked to towards the way that Tuxedomask had gone.They would have to ask him later on what he found out.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
"You highness it seems that the youma was defeated."   
  
"How?" Prince Diamond asked in bewilderment."That youma wasn't weak it should have defeated them."  
  
"It did my lord,but it seems there was this general.He calls himself the general of thunder." The servant replied.  
  
"General of thunder you say?" Diamond pondered at the thought and swirled his glass of redwine.  
  
"This isnt going to work out if I keep having interference.I dont want to waste anymore time quickly assemble the next youma make it a strong one."  
  
"Yes your higness." And the servant left him.  
  
'I cant get my hands on Serenity if she keeps on moving about.I know she's with the generals how dull do they think I am.Next time you wont get away Serenity. . . '  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
"Nephrite didnt I tell you not to dilly dally?"  
  
"Im sorry Serenity but since he was once my prince I had to do something to help him atleast a little."   
  
Serena smiled it's alright.But lets hurry and get out of here.Serena looked at Nephrite while they were running through roof tops."How did Jupiter look like Nehprite?"   
  
Nehprite held a shock expression, on his face.And looked at Serena."She's more beautiful than ever and gave me an attitude as usual."   
  
Serena laughed."Thats Jupiter."  
  
"Serena it seems we have company." Jedite said referring to the figure behind them in black.  
  
"Damm it.I knew he would follow us.Everyone quickly split up ,and meet back at the mansion."   
  
"But what about you Serena?"   
  
"Dont worry about me Malachite.Just do as I say."  
  
They all splited up 2 to the right and 2 to the left while one was left still heading straight but then jumped down a building.  
  
Tuxedomask saw this.Who was the girl?He decided to follow her,since it would be easier.Serena saw Darien chasing after her.She quickly took action,and called out an attack.  
  
"mistic fog" Serena whispered and a fog appeared behind her.  
  
Tuxedomask couldnt see anything it was too foggy.By the time the fog had cleared out she was already gone.'I'll get her next time.'And he left to go.'  
  
Serena saw he wasnt going to chase her anymore,she was going to to go back home when . .   
"Hello Serenity."  
~~~ * ~~~  
AUTHORS NOTES:Hey you guys do you know who this person is??Well thats it for now Chapter 7 soon to be out,count on it.I did my other chapters fast didnt I? ^ ^ ;; 


	7. Diamond vs Serena

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone im back.Obviously you can tell I have no life since im updating so quickly ^ ^ ;;.Well im going to go back to school soon so updates wont come that fast.But I wont stop updating guarenteed promise. ^ ^ .Thanx for those who had been supporting me and encouraging me to write more.You guys are soo sweet!Well thanx and enjoy chapter 7!! NOTE:Serena doesnt know her future here with Darien and Rini its for upcoming storys.  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:7  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
"Who are you?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
"Prince Diamond at your service." he bowed as he had said his name.  
  
"I have no time for this,I have to get back home."  
  
Diamond stepped in her way "I dont think so."  
  
Serena was getting very tempted to shoot this guy all the way to the moon.Did he not understand english? "Listen I have to go im proably sure you have to go back to your royal palace and do stuff so i'll just go out of your way. . " Serena tried to walk around him but was stopped again.  
  
"And where do you think your going princess?"  
  
"Ugh I have to go home!"   
  
"Not just yet,you still have time to play dont you?"  
  
Serena was getting frustrated she couldnt take it anymore Serena slapped Diamond across the face.Diamond was surprised but his surprised soon filled with anger.Diamond hit her across the face and she stepped back by the impact.   
  
"Now I suggest you do as I say."  
  
Serena was already ticked off she sent a small blast heading his way.But ofcourse since Diamond was tough it do anything but shock him.  
  
"So I see you want to fight Serenity then a fight you will get,but be warned it wont be an easy one."   
  
"Im ready whenever you are."she replied with confident in her voice.  
  
Diamond smirked she was a feisty one alright.They were both at least 2 feet apart from each other, and were in fighting stances.Serena made the first move she hit him physically with a punch in the face.She then targeted his stomache.But Diamond was faster than her.He grabbed her hand and flipped her over.Serena landed on her back.Diamond was about to punch her but Serena rolled over and instead he hit the ground.  
  
Serena got up and she started with a whole bunch of kicks and punches.But Diamond blocked them all.Soon he was then giving the punches and kicks.Serena did and under kick and tripped Diamond in the process.She smiled triumphtly.Then came the blast.Serena dodged it,and sent a blast of her own.Serena was breathingly heavily never in her life had she ever fought like that physically with hits and kicks.She didnt even know she was that good.  
  
Diamond smiled evily and sent another blast heading her way.Serena countered it with a blast of her own and that caused a great explosion.   
  
"Serena!!"   
  
Serena heard her name being called and saw the generals.Diamond saw his chance and sent a blast heading her way.Serena had no time to dodge it.So it hit her straight on.  
  
"AHHH!!" Serena screamed and landed back into a brick wall.  
  
"Serena! The generals screamed.Malachite rushed to Serena's side and saw she had passed out.Jedite grew angry and sent a huge blast of fire ball at him.Before it could hit him the disappeared.  
  
"Quickly we have to get her back to the mansion." and Malachite quickly rushed her back to the mansion.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
Darien woke up in bed sweating hard.He had felt a pain through his heart but couldnt figure it out why it had happened.Usually that occurs when Serena is in trouble.Darien shivered at the thought his Sere wasnt here so how could he reach her even if she was in trouble.Darien hoped it wasnt that ,and that it was a mere nothingness.He went back to bed and hoped for the best dreaming of his Sere.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
"What happened to her!?" screamed Michiru in horror.  
  
"She was attacked by Diamond" Malachite placed her on the couch and quickly tended to her wounds.  
  
"Setsuna wasnt Diamond obsessed with Serenity?"   
  
"Yes" replied Setsuna.  
  
"Then why this?" She said pointing to Serena  
  
"He was merely toying with her that is nothing compared to what he has planned for her."  
  
"What does he have planned for her?"asked Zoycite curiously  
  
"He plans to take her under his control and make her his queen."   
  
"He wont do it while were here!" Said Nephrite.  
  
Malachite finished tending to Serena's wounds and let her sleep in the bedroom.Then Malachite came out of the bedroom."We will fight this evil force and i'll be damned if it lays a hand on Serena.If it does it's going to have to get to me first."   
  
Everyone nodded their heads .They would protect their princess if it meant their own life.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
The next day Serena woke up she felt all bandaged.She looked down and saw she was all bandaged up .She remembered the events last night.Diamond putted up a pretty good fight ,atleast now she would have to train more.She thought to herself training wouldnt be a bad idea when was the last time they actually trained.Serena got up of bed and got ready for the day.  
  
Once changed and everything Serena sat down and ate breakfast with everyone else.  
  
"How do you feel Serena?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Much better,and I was thinking of something that just occured to me."  
  
"What is it Serry?" Amara asked while sipping her orange juice.  
  
"Well its been a real long time since we last trained.I was thinking that we train together and Prince Diamond was kind of hard to beat.So that just encouraged me to train harder.What do you think?"  
  
Everyone pondered for a moment.Setsuna was the first to speak up.  
  
"Serena I think that is a great idea.It will all give us some excercise and I think we all need it."  
  
Serena smiled "Good then I want Malachite and Zoycite against me.Nephrite and Michiru,and Amara against Setsuna."   
  
"Uhh Serena I happened to notice that you want me and Malachite against you why is that?"   
  
"I think it would be a better challenge for me to build up my fighting skills along with my power."   
  
"Ok Serena but beware we wont be easy." Malachite smiled.  
  
"I look forward to it." Serena simply said.   
  
Once done with breakfast everyone was transformed and in the backyard training hard.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
AUTHORS NOTES:hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter tell me what you think of it ok?and review please! 


	8. Die Darien!

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter.Thanx for the supportive   
reviews I really appreciate them!Enjoy the story and keep sending in the reviews!  
TITLE:Runaway.  
CHAPTER:8  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
"Prince Diamond I have found the requested information you wanted."   
  
The servant gave the information to Prince Diamond. Diamond over looked the   
information and smiled.  
  
"So our hero TuxedoMask is none other than Darien Shields.Soon he'll be out of the way and  
Serenity wil be mine."  
  
"When shall we attack your highness?"  
  
"No need.I will see him my self.He wont be living for long . ."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Darien and the girls were just simply hanging out together lying on the grass and making  
funny jokes here and there.They enjoyed the peace and quietness it wasnt like this everyday  
that they would get a chance to just relax.  
  
Lita was lying down with her eyes closed until someone tripped over her.And disturbed her  
peace.  
  
"MINA!!"  
  
"Oops sorry Lita didnt see you there."   
  
"Its just like you to be a total klutz."  
  
"Im not like this all the time!" Mina argued back with Lita.  
  
"Sure you arent Mina."  
  
"Why I ought to . . ."  
  
A dark mist filled the area soon followed by evil laughter.  
  
"Whos there?! Show yourself!!" screamed out Raye   
  
The misty fog slowly cleared and a figure appearedand there stood  
Prince Diamond looking at each and everyone of them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Diamond looked towards the source of the voice and saw it none other than Darien. Diamond  
threw a strong wind at him and Darien fell back.But he wasnt through with him yet.  
  
"Leave him alone you big jerk!"Lita came chargeing at him.  
  
Diamond did the same to the girls as to what he did to Darien and they all flew back and   
landed in the tree.  
  
Darien saw his chance, he made sure no one was arround.He quickly transformed there   
once stood Darien now stood Tuxedomask.  
  
Diamond turned back his attention towards Darien.He already saw Tuxedomask standing  
there instead of Darien.It wasnt a big deal he was going to kill him either way atleast now   
he would get an intresting battle.  
  
The girls now standing the scouts quickly rushed towards the battle.Mars  
wasnt going to waste any time,she made the first move.  
  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!"   
  
The fire ball came rushing towards Diamond.All he did was smile and held his hand up.The  
fireball touched Diamond's shield and came rushing back to SailorMars.Mars didnt have   
enough time to dodge it it hit her head on and she was on the floor knocked out cold.  
  
"SailorMars!!" the scouts screamed.  
  
Before anyone else could use an attack Diamond made a bubble surrounding the girls and  
they were trapped inside.  
  
"Let us out!!" Venus screamed banging on the bubble.  
  
"Mercury is there a way to break out of this?" asked Jupiter with Mars' head on her lap.  
  
Merucury shook her head sadly."I wish there was ,his powers are too strong for us,we need  
help."  
  
The girls looked back over at Tuxedomask and Diamond.For they could do nothing to help  
their Prince while they were in this bubble.  
  
"Now Tuxie boy is all alone without the scouts to defend him.What shall he do?"  
  
Tuxedomask gritted his teeth and stood in a fighting stance."What do you want?" he spat out.  
  
"What else would I want with you?To kill you." Diamond said in a stern voice.  
  
Tuxedomask didnt quite get the picture.He understand that he wanted him dead but then  
what about the scouts?Whatever wrong he did to him the scouts would be in it too.  
  
"You took something of great value to me Tuxedomask.If it werent for you in the future and   
her being so loyal to you.She would be mine!And I wouldnt have to come here in the past to   
finish what I came for!"  
  
"What did I take that was of great value to you?"   
  
"Serenity.You took her away from me!She loved you not me!And for that you shall pay.Once  
you are out of the way we will be together for ever."  
  
Tuxedomask couldnt believe what he was hearing.Diamond loved his Sere?And what does he  
mean I wouldnt have to come to the past?Is he from the future?So many questions was going  
on in Tuxedomask's head.  
  
"Serena isnt even here anymore.She was gone a long time ago."  
  
Diamond laughed."How wrong you are! She is here! Ofcourse I would know! And I was   
expecting you to know too,her own lover!"  
  
Sere was here?When did this happen?And howcome she didnt come to him? Maybe she didnt  
love him anymore.Well how could she after he yelled at her.He still remembered that awful  
night it happen.  
* * * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * * * *  
"Sere look around you 2 of your most important friends were injured while the other   
2 were trying their best to defeat the youma but couldnt because you werent here,  
I had my arm bruised is this what you want Sere? "  
* * * * * * END FLASHBACK* * * * * *  
Darien flinched remembering the harsh words he said to Serena.Why would she want to   
come back to him anyways?  
  
Diamond didnt wait any longer.He sent a blast at Tuxedomask.  
  
Tuxedomask could see the blast coming,it was getting bigger and bigger.He didnt budge  
to move out of harm's way.He just waited there for it to happen.He had no reason to live  
he treated the only one person he loved badly.And now she came back without his notice.  
He didnt deserve to live.  
  
The blast hit Tuxedomask dead on."AHHHHH!!!" Tuxedomask screamed in pain.Though he  
was still alive but severly injured.  
  
The girls watched in horror unable to do anything.They couldnt believe what they heard.  
Serena was back but where?They prayed for a miracle to save Darien.That blast did alot   
to him and he wasnt going to last long for another one.  
  
"I hope u enjoyed that last one.Because theres more where that came from."  
  
Tuxedomask couldnt move.He was too injured to.  
  
Diamond sent another blast.This one much bigger than the one from before.This would  
end his life here.Diamond dreamed of this day to happen .And it was moments away.  
  
The scouts couldnt look.They couldnt watch their Prince fall.They failed their prince  
and princess.They were worthless to both of them.  
  
Tuxedomask waited for the blast.For this was his last day he would ever live.The blast  
got closer , closer ,closer until a hooded figure stepped in front of him and threw a blast  
of its own.Countering the one Diamond did.  
  
"Who are you?!" Diamond screamed He would kill the very person that would ruin his glorius  
day.All he saw was a hooded figure dressed in pure white.  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:Ok I know this chapter isnt really long.And proably not as good as the   
others.Sorry this one was done in a rush. v_v Do you know who the hooded figure is?Tell me  
what you think.Reviews plezzz!Chapter 9 soon to be out!! 


	9. Discovered

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone!just enjoy chapter 9!  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:9  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Serena was sleeping peacefully as usual.But tonight was different.She felt a sharp pain in  
her heart.Serena couldnt figure out what the problem was,bad enough she couldnt sleep  
now she had another problem at hand.Serena got her robe and walked over the balcony.  
The night sky was beautiful.All of a sudden a memory flashed back in her head.  
* * * * * *MEMORY FLASHBACK * * * * * * * *  
"Darien this is so beautiful." Serena whispered.  
  
They were on Dariens balcony overlooking Tokyo from above.Darien had his hands wrapped  
around Serena's waist lovingly with his head on top of hers.  
  
"It's not as beautiful as you Sere."  
  
Serena turned around in Dariens arms and smiled at him.Darien bent his head down and kissed  
Serena on the lips.The kiss started out soft and then turned into a passionate one.They  
were there for who knows how long.  
* * * * * * END OF MEMORYFLASHBACK* * * * * * *   
Serena missed those kinds of days.She loved Darien soo much and still does.Serena pulled  
her robe closer around her slim body.Another shot of pain sliced through Serena. An  
oddly too familiar one.Serena screamed in pain and had to hold on to the railing for   
support.She didnt waste anymore time and transformed she knew what she had to do.After  
the transformation was done Serena didnt want to be revealed just yet.She quickly put on a  
pure white robe with hood.Sailormoon jumped off the balcony and was headed to save  
Darien.  
  
"Serena is everything alright we heard some screaming and . . . . ." Malachite observed the  
area and saw an open window.He didnt wait any longer to figure out what that was.  
~~~ * ~~~  
"SHE DID WHAT!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
"Calm down.when I went in to see what had happen all I saw was an open window.Im positive  
she wasnt kidnapped I would of felt it and the bed sheets were pulled aside ."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go back and get her!!" Amara said.  
  
They all transformed and were on their way to where ever Serena was.  
~~~ * ~~~~  
Tuxedomask waited for the blast to happen but it never came.He looked up and saw someone  
dressed in pure white clothing.Tuxedomask looked closely at the hooded figure.  
  
"Who are you?!" Prince Diamond demanded.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Serena said  
  
"When I demand something I expect to recieve an answer!"   
  
"You just recieved one."   
  
Diamond couldnt hold his temper much longer before he killed this person.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Diamond screamed.  
  
"If you want him then come and get him.That is if you dont die at my feet first."   
  
Diamond had enough of this person.Who did he think he was. Diamond was enraged he sent   
with all his might a humongous blast at the hooded figure.  
  
Serena had already fought him once.She wasnt going to get all beaten up this time.She had  
been training hard for this day to come.Serena concentrated and the blast hit her dead on  
leaving a mist of smoke.  
  
Diamond smiled in satisfaction.That had to kill her.The scouts looked on in horror.Who was  
that person?Tuxedomask was shocked to the bones.He was grateful that he\she saved his  
life but now he/she was surely to be gone.  
  
After the fog had cleared Diamond expected to see ashes what surprised him was that a figure   
was still there.Diamond knew it was smiling with satisfaction.  
  
"Is that all you got?Let me give you a taste of my own." Serena sent a blast hurling at him.  
  
Diamond had no time to dodge it and it hit him dead on.The blast didnt do much just a scratch.  
Diamond had actually felt a twinge of pain.Never in his life had he felt a pain like that for so  
long.   
  
"Who are you?!" Diamond demanded.  
  
The hooded figure smiled."In order to find out your going to have to kill me."   
  
"I gladly will"   
  
The battle intensified.They were now at hand to hand combat.A punch here a punch there.  
They were both pretty much equally matched.But Diamond had something up his sleeve.  
Diamond smiled evily.  
  
Serena tried to punch him on his right cheek.Diamond moved his face to the left.And that was   
his chance.Diamond swiftly put his hand towards Serena's stomache and he aimed a blast  
at her.Serena felt something on her stomache and looked at Diamond who was smiling evily.  
Serena flew back and hit a tree.Diamond wasted no time and tried to punch her.Serena moved  
out of the way and instead of hitting her Diamond hit a tree.  
  
"You cant keep this up forever hooded one."   
  
"Neither can you" Serena spat back.He was right she couldnt keep this up forever.And her   
hood would surely come off sometime.She couldnt reveal herself like this.  
  
Diamond smirked and saw it was pondering for a moment.He knew that she knew he was  
right.  
  
"Leave her alone!!" Malachite screamed from above.  
  
Soon all 4 generals stood standing there with 3 sailorscouts in front.  
  
"The outer senshi!!" Mina screamed.  
  
"Why have you guys joined sides with the generals!"   
  
"That is of none of your concern Mercury." Pluto replied back with a stern look.  
  
"Traitors! You joined sides with them!! And whos the damn hooded figure girl!!"   
  
"Mars stuff it! Theres more than meets the eye." Amara spat   
  
Diamond looked at them each indiviually.Something was fishy.Where was his Serenity.Surely  
she was with the generals.And why didnt the other scouts know who each of them was.  
Diamond pondered for a moment and then he found the pieces to the puzzle.Everything fit  
perfectly.Serenity was the hooded figure!The hooded figure was Serenity.Diamond started  
laughing wickdly.  
  
The scouts stopped their arguing and looked at Diamond.  
  
"Whats so funny?!" Tuxedomask yelled out if he knew what was going on then it would gladly  
helped them.  
  
Diamond settled down and all eyes were on him."Well its pretty obvious isnt it.I have been   
pondering something for quite some time now while all of you were quarlling.And something  
came to my mind."  
  
Everyone looked at Diamond and were wondering what the hell he was talking about.Serena   
was the first to know what he was saying and her eyes popped out.She was going to be   
discover.She didnt want to and not this way.  
  
"Ahh I see our little hooded figure here knows what im talking about doesnt she?"  
  
"What are you trying to pull Diamond?!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"It seems rather strange how all of you know who this girl is but not the other senshi.But  
allow me to make it easier for the inner senshi who she is."   
  
"You wouldnt dare."   
  
"Wouldnt I Jedite?"   
  
Jedite wanted to strangle him and charged at him.He was stopped by Nephrite who grabbed  
him.  
  
"Well isnt it obvious why the outer senshi would join sides with the generals to protect  
their precious princess!"   
  
"What are you talking about Diamond?! She is long gone from here!"   
  
"Is that truly the situation SailorMars?"   
  
The scouts were silent along with the others.Serena stepped up.  
  
"Fine Diamond you caught me!" Serena pulled back her hood to show herself.  
  
The scouts gasped.Their princess was back.  
  
"Serena" Raye cried.  
  
Darien stared at his long lost beloved.She was beautiful as ever.And with that new outfit  
it wasnt helping much.  
  
"Oops was I not suppose to tell?"Diamond smirked.  
  
"Diamond I should slash your throat open!" Amara said with her fist in the air.  
  
"Well I guess you guys have some problems to settle,I'll come back and kill your lover later  
Serenity." Diamond disappeared with a cursing Serena.  
  
The bubble disappeared and the scouts rushed over to Tuxedomask.They all stood.The   
outers and generals on one side and the inners on the other.It was silent until Darien made  
the first move.  
  
"Sere" Darien attempted to move forward but was blocked by Amara.  
  
"Dont even touch her you dont deserve her!"   
  
"Amara thats his love!"   
  
"If that were true then why did he yell at her like that the day she left Tokyo Raye?!"   
  
"It was a misunderstanding!"   
  
"NO it wasnt you of them all should know Amy!"   
  
"Michiru dont get involved!"   
  
"Why not thats her princess she should defend Lita unlike you!"  
  
"Stay out of this Nephrite!"   
  
"Well he cant!He's her guardian now Mina!"   
  
"Keep you hole shut Malachite!"   
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Serena screamed and all was silent and the attention turned towards her.  
  
"I dont need anyone speaking for me!And it would help if you let me speak for once instead  
of you guys doing it for me!"   
  
"But Serena . . "   
  
"I said enough Malachite!I've had enough of your bickering all of you's!Were suppose to  
work together side by side instead all you can do is say who's at fault here!"   
  
Everyone had their heads down in shame of their princess.  
  
"We'll see you scouts later.For now I must talk to my comrads." Serena turned her back on   
them.  
  
"But Serry. . "   
  
"Amara I stick with my answer do not question your princess."   
  
Each one left and turned their backs on the inner senshi.The inner senshi looked on as they  
each left.They had never saw her so firey and demanding.Serena had changed alot she was   
now a better leader and scout.She proved herself with Diamond and the generals and outer  
senshi.Tomorrow will be another day the day they ask for apology and acceptance. . . . .  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
"I cannot belive you guys did that!Who do you think you were standing up for me?! I   
appreciate the help but I dont remember asking for help.I can deal with them I've changed  
throughout the years and have grown up.Im not some kind of little girl.When I ask for help   
I'll tell you guys.Clear?"   
  
The senshi and generals had their heads down in shame and were listening to their princess  
They nodded in understandment.  
  
Serena went inside her bedroom and shut the door closed.She leaned heavily against the door  
and replayed the events that had happened last night.She sighed and went to bed.But not   
before she saw a dark figure in her bedroom . . . . . . .   
  
AUTHORS NOTES:Ok you guys this chapter took me forever I was trying to make it   
intresting did I???? o _O Well plezzz review sank u! 


	10. Love Returned

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone.I would just like to thank my loyal readers who have been   
reading on this story.Thanx to Eo,Marni,Moon-neko Princess-for all the great advice,Sakura,  
thats it for now.Thanx you guys for ur support and everything!!   
TO READERS:Im really sorry if chapter 10 didnt come up for some of the readers but for   
some readers it did.So i uploaded it again.People are also saying Darien didnt suffer enough  
should I make him suffer more?THanx and continue on with the story! ^_~  
  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:10  
~~~ * ~~~  
Serena had been lying in bed with her eyes open.She could feel a prescence near by.She was  
ready to transform .The figure got closer to her bedside.Serena felt a hand reaching up to her  
face.She quickly grabbed the hand and sat up to get a clearer view of the figure.  
  
"Serena its me."   
  
Serena squinted her eyes and turned the lights on."Darien?" She whispered in an awfully to  
soft voice.  
  
Serena regained herself and whispered harshly."What are you doing here?"   
  
"I had to see you again." Darien sat by her.  
  
She could still notice he was dressed as Tuxedomask.He was handsome with his tanned skin  
and dark features. . Serena shook her head out of her little dream world.She couldnt love  
him again after what he did.Just remembering the thoughts got her ticked off.  
  
"That doesnt mean anything to me anymore Darien.I suggest you leave before I make you."  
  
"Sere im sorry for what I did those several months ago."   
  
"Dont call me that anymore!You dont deserve to call me that!"   
  
Darien stiffened at her words."Serena listen to me."   
  
"Darien why should I?,why should I trust you again? I dont trust you anymore!"  
  
"It might be awhile before you regain my trust again,but Serena I always loved you no matter  
what.Those months ago I was wrong and harsh.I was a jerk.Im sorry Sere please forgive me?"  
  
Serena perked up at the use of her pet name.She didnt know what to do anymore she loved him  
she truly did.But did he deserve another chance?Serena looked down at her hands in her lap.  
She couldnt stop loving him she knew that.But then why not go back to him?She couldnt  
she couldnt face the harshness at his words.But now here he was begging for forgivness.  
Did he deserve another chance?  
  
"Darien just leave!"   
  
"NO Serena! Not until you give me an answer!" Darien grabbed her by her arms and put them   
by her sides,trapping her.  
  
"Let me go Darien"Serena said slowly yet sternly.  
  
"No Serena not until I recieve an answer.I was suffering without you all those months.Do you  
know how much I suffered?I was going to go insane if you werent by my side."  
  
"And you think I didnt Darien!?For god sakes I loved you!But you just trampled on my heart.  
Saying those words that I could never forget and they haunted me forever!I wanted to forget  
you but I couldnt!I loved you to damn much!And I hate myself for that!Your words sliced my  
heart Darien.I would rather die then have heard you said that."  
  
Serena's words sliced through Dariens heart.But he wasnt done yet.Serena's eyes were on the  
verge of crying.A tear slipped down her crystiline blue eyes.  
  
"Damn it Serena listen to me!I felt awful for what I said and I wanted to kill myself for  
saying them.The day I read your note I wanted to end my life then and there!But I couldnt  
you know why?Because I hung on to that string of hope.That hope that said she has to come  
back I know she will.And guess what you did come back."   
  
"Darien the only reason I came back was because it was my duty as a scout to protect my   
friends!I couldnt bear it if they died! A new evil was rising and I came here to destroy it   
nothing more!" Serena was lying right through her teeth.She came back for Darien.And she  
knew that he knew.Was she some kind of open book to him?  
  
"Your lying."   
  
"Am I?"   
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Darien I know what I know.I dont need someone to tell me."  
  
"Dam it Serena stop being so stubborn!I said I was sorry!What I did was stupid!I know that   
now!What more do you want?"  
  
"Your trust again. . ."Serena whispered.  
  
Dariens heart softened and he released her arms.  
  
"Darien can you please just leave?I cant stand it with you here.Your not helping much."  
  
"Serena please just give me another chance.Doesnt everyone deserve another chance?"   
  
"Yes Darien in some cases,but in this one it seems to me like you dont deserve another chance.  
You literally broke my heart and then go against me when you didnt even ask me what was my  
reason for being late"   
  
It seemed to Darien that Serena made it crystal clear what she wanted.But he wouldnt give up  
he couldnt she was the reason on how he learned to love and open up his heart.She meant too   
much to him.Their relationship was something he wasnt just going to throw it away.  
  
"Serena I told you once and I'll say it again.I love you!Do I have to spell it our for you?   
I love you.Our relationship was something.It wasn just any other kind.It was destiny.We had  
something together and now your going to dump it away?Tell me our relationship meant   
something Serena.Didnt you ever love me?" Darien had never opened up to anyone like this.  
But he had to he wanted to tell Serena what he felt for her and how much she meant to him.  
  
Serena couldnt take it anymore.If he stayed here any longer she was going to smother him   
with kisses.She didnt want to do that.He didnt deserve that.Right?Thats what her mind told her  
but her heart told another story.  
  
"Darien I dont know. . "   
  
"Sere what does your heart tell you?"Darien said while placing his hands on top of hers.  
  
Serena looked at her hands and then at him.He really was stunning.The light lightening giving  
his hair a shiny black texture.Serena couldnt do this.Serena looked into his eyes.She could  
tell he really did love her.But so did she.The question was could she trust him again?She   
didnt want to feel that pain in her heart again.It was hell for her.Serena didnt know what to   
do.All this thinking gave her a headache.Soon Serena's vision blurred.Her head was spinning   
alot and she had to hold her head to stop the spinning.  
  
"Sere are you alright?" Darien asked in concern.  
  
"I'll be fine." Slowly Serena started to regain her vision back.And looked up at Darien.They   
were very close.Because of her little accident and the way Darien was holding her wasnt   
helping much either.  
  
Darien had his arms wrapped around Serena protectivly.With her hands on his chest.Darien  
leaned in forward ever so slowly.Serena did the same.Their lips met and fire was buring   
within them.The kiss started out gentle but then a passionate one.Serena wrapped her arms  
around Dariens neck bringing them closer.Soon everything around them was oblvious to them.  
And they were lost in their passion of fire.  
~~~ * ~~~   
Diamond watched on in anger from above.He would get his hands on Serena if it killed him.  
No one could touch her but him.He would get her and that lousy Darien will soon be no more  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:Ok I know this part was kind of sappy but just bear with me.Just review  
plezz!!! So sry if it was short! 


	11. The Truth

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone!! Heres chapter 11 I hope you enjoy it!I really dont know how  
this is going to end im just going with the flow! ^_~  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:11  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Serena woke up with the sheets tangled around her and someone's arm around her waist.  
Serena remembered the events that had taken place last night.She and Darien were arguing  
but then all of a sudden they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.Serena loved Darien  
she knew that for a fact but the other question is how will she tell the others?She looked  
to her right side and saw Darien sleeping peacefully and smiling in his sleep.She gave him a   
quick kiss on his forhead and headed for the shower.But was stopped by two strong arms.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" Darien mumbled.  
  
Serena giggled nervously"Umm. . . no where love just going for a walk."  
  
Darien peeked one eye open."Without me?"   
  
Serena smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.She was going to pull away but Darien wasnt   
done.He pulled her back on the bed and placed both his arms around her waist and kissed  
her endlessly.He missed her kisses far long enough.Atleast he could enjoy this moment.They  
finally pulled away due to the lack of air.Serena looked at him dreamily and smiled.  
  
"I'll be right back im going to take a shower."   
  
Darien nodded his head and got ready himself.The only problem was how were they to explain   
this to the generals and outers.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
Serena was out of the shower and doing her hair into her traditional meatball hairstyle.After  
Serena was done she stepped out of the bedroom while Darien was taking a shower.She saw  
what was occuring in the room before her.The generals were at their normal day routine.  
Drinking coffee with a paper the outer senshi were just relaxing on the couch and watching  
tv.  
  
"So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up huh?"   
  
"Stuff it Malachite." Serena managed in a playful way.  
  
"Umm . . .Serry were sorry about what happened the other night, with the scouts."  
  
"I think I speak for Haruka and the others Serena.We are all at fault here."  
  
"Its ok Setsuna I appreciate you guys there for me but you know you cant always watch me  
twenty four seven.And I accept your apology.Now I just have something to ask of you guys."  
  
Each and every one of them looked at Serena curiously.  
  
"What is it Serena?" Nephrite asked.  
  
Serena shifted uneasily under Nephrite's heavy gaze on her.  
  
"Serena you know you can ask us anything." Jedite said smiling at her.  
  
Serena relaxed a little bit but still tensed."What would you guys say if me and Darien got   
back together?"   
  
Eery silence is all that was heard.You could hear a pin drop if someone were to drop one.  
  
"Serena when did this happen?"   
  
"Last night Sets."  
  
"I'll kill him."   
  
"NO Jed its not his fault we talked ALOT last night and everythings ok now."   
  
"Serena after what he did you going to take him back like that??!!"   
  
"Malachite its not like I was going to be mad at him forever.I love him.No matter how much I   
want to hate him I cant."   
  
"You can TRY to hate him!"   
  
"Dont you think I tried that Haruka?! It's not that simple!"  
  
"Whats so hard!? You just pretend!"   
  
Serena was getting ticked off now didnt they know how much pain she went through trying to  
when she cant.No matter how hard she tried,her heart wouldnt lie to her.  
  
"Haruka you dont get it!I cant pretend!What dont you understand about that?!"   
  
"Serena you should of consulted us about this first before making your own decision!"   
  
"Nephrite how could I?! He was in my bedroom last night it came up unexpectantly!" Serena  
quickly covered her mouth.She didnt mean to blurt that out.  
  
"I'll kill him if he layed one finger on you!"  
  
"Your not going to Malachite as long as I'm here."  
  
"You cant watch him forever Serena." Nephrite said sternly yet fiercly.  
  
"Serena why didnt you tell us earlier?" Michiru whispered ever so softly.  
  
Serena looked at Michiru concerned in her eyes."Michiru I wish I could but it was all so   
sudden"   
  
"Serena do you truly love Darien?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"With all my heart." Serena replied every drop of love heard in her voice.  
  
They all heard a noise behind Serena's bedroom door.Serena cursed softly.  
  
"Hes still here isnt he?" Zoycite said.  
  
Serena looked towards Zoycite.And before she knew it Malachite came charging towards her  
bedroom door.Serena quickly stepped in front of him, holding out both her arms to the side as  
if stopping him.  
  
"Step aside Serena."   
  
"No" Serena said fiercly.  
  
"Serena move now I do not wish to hurt you."   
  
"Then your going to have to if you wish to pass Malachite."  
  
Next thing she knew she had to deal with 2 other guys.Nephrite and Haruka.While Serena was  
busy stopping Malachite.They both ran to the door.  
  
"NO!" screamed Serena.Next thing she knew she had Setsuna and Michiru blocking them.There  
stood two girls in front of the blocking there way.  
  
"Michi move." Haruka growled underneath his breath.  
  
"No,your going to have to deal with us."  
  
Serena looked at both girls gratefully.  
  
"Serena move"   
  
"No malachite.I wont.You can beat me or whatever but I wont move."  
  
Malachite didnt quit get it.His "supposively" prince treated Serena so badly yet she still loved  
him with all her heart.  
  
"Why Serena?He hurt you badly you should be there slashing his throat.Not forgiving him.So  
I ask you again why?"   
  
Serena smiled at his overly protectiveness.He was always like a big brother to her."Malachite  
its all for love.Yea Darien did something bad but that doesnt mean he doesnt deserve a second  
chance.I tried hard trying to stop loving him.But I couldnt it seems as if destiny pulled us   
together.Malachite cant you just find it in your heart to forgive him like how I did to you."  
  
Malachite blinked back in surprise.She did forgive him,for when he was "supposively" evil  
Serena forgave him and now here they are best of friends.Malachite looked at her.She was   
standing there so innocent looking.Malachite sighed.  
  
"Alright Serena you win I wont kill him."   
  
Serena jumped up in joy and hugged him tightly.Malachite hugged her fircely back with just  
the same emotions.  
  
Haruka and Nephrite stepped back.They could see Malachite was going to forgive Darien then  
maybe they could too.  
  
As if on cue Darien stepped out of the bedroom.Everyone turned their heads to the dark figure.  
Everyone turned their attention towards Darien.He simply smiled.And looked at Malachite and  
Serena still in the hugging position and looking at him.  
  
Darien looked at the both of them.He smiled at the two.Serena ran back into Dariens arms and   
hugged him.He gladly returned the hug with just as much passion.Darien had his arm arounds  
Serena waist and looked at Malachite.  
  
"Treat her right Darien.Next time you wont get off so easily,"   
  
"Thanx for looking after her Malachite."  
  
"It was my pleasure."   
  
The two gentlemen shaked hands.Announcing a truce between the two.  
  
"Be warned Darien you were lucky.If it werent for Serry I might have just blasted you to the   
moon." Haruka grinned  
  
"Thanx Haruka I'll remember that next time."  
  
Serena was smiling with joy everyone welcomed Darien back.Now the next issue at hand the  
scouts. . . .  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone thats it for now.More to come later on.My sincere apology's  
for posting chapter 10 up so late.I was having problems with FF.net.So I couldnt.Im really  
sorry to make it up I'll try to make the next chapter intresting.^_~ ciao! 


	12. Reunited At Last

AUTHOR NOTES:Hey everybody.I have no idea where this story is going.Im just doing whatever  
PLease send in reviews!The more I get the faster I post up the chapters!Thanx continue   
reading!  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:12  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
  
"I can't stand it anymore.I have been waiting long enough it is time.Were going to capture   
Serenity.I've waited long enough.Saphir send our plan in action."  
  
"Yes my lord" Saphir bowed and returned to his original post.  
  
'Soon Serenity I've waited long enough. Now you are to be mine momentarily.'  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
"When did this happen?!When did she come back?!Why isnt she here with you girls?!Your her  
guardians your suppose to protect her not let her walk off!"   
  
"Luna please calm yourself."   
  
"Yea Luna Artemis is right you need to calm down.And besides I think she found a new set of  
guardians."   
  
"What do you mean Amy?" Luna questioned.  
  
"Serena is now being watched over the generals and the outer senshi.At first it seemed hard  
to believe,but thats what it seems like."  
  
"Are you sure Lita?Maybe she's been under some sort of spell or of some sort"   
  
"No Luna were pretty sure she wasn't.And I didnt feel any evil coming from her.Im positive  
thats the Serena we all love."Raye said.  
  
Luna sighed.She was upset with the fact Serena running away.But now she's with the generals  
was that safe for her?She blamed the scouts for Serena running away.But who was she to put  
who at fault.She was suppose to be Serena's adviser give her advice and look after her.Some  
job she did at being her adviser.Queen Serenity enable her the biggest responsibilty and she   
blows it.How was she to live on with this failure on her shoulders?  
  
"Luna dont worry.I bet Serena is alright.She's all grown up now.She isnt the kluts we use to  
know she's matured without us."   
  
"Thankyou Mina,that helps me feel much better."  
  
"We should really apologize to Serena though.We were at fault not her.I cant believe how   
mean we were to her.I still yell at myself for that."  
  
"Your not the only one Lita.It's all of our faults."   
  
"Yea your right Amy.I say we apologize to her ASAP!Besides I miss the old meatball brains."  
  
Raye smiled with all the memories her and Serena shared.Serena was her bestest friend  
although she would never say.But deep down all that yelling at Serena she actuallyed loved  
the girl.But ofcourse she would never tell.  
  
"One problem how do we find her?"   
  
"Dont worry Mina.I have a feeling she will come to us."   
  
~~~ * ~~~   
Back at the mansion.Everyone was having fun.The generals explained their story to Darien.  
Which he seemed to understand.The outer senshi excepted Darien.Although Haruka was   
having a hard time.But he eventually managed to except him back.As of now they were talking  
about the enemies.  
  
"Diamond is strong and it wont be long before he tries to take me away.Were going to have to  
work fast and get all the help we need.Including the scouts."  
  
"But Serry why?!"  
  
"Haruka we cant do it without them.Diamond isnt an easy guy to beat.I went up against him  
twice."  
  
"Serena are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Malachite im sure.Absolutly positive.No more questions about it.Were going to talk to them.  
So I suggest we get moving.We dont have much time."  
  
Everyone left to go to CherryHill Temple.Serena praying that they will let them join forces.  
Even though they should be the one apologizing to her.But that was in the past.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
"We should really apologize to Serena.I think its best for all of us.Not only do we get her  
friendship back but we have a stronger team in defeating Diamond."  
  
"Amy's right!Lets head over there ASAP!"  
  
"No need to Mina were already here."  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards to whom the voice belonged to.And there stood Serena  
smiling happy as a kid in a candy store.With Darien by her side and the outersenshi,with the  
generals.  
  
"Serena. . " Raye whispered.  
  
Serena was bomboarded with all the scouts hugging her and apologizing.  
  
"Serena were soo sorry!We didnt mean it!" Mina cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Im so sorry!Were suppose to be you friend!" Lita looked at her with waterfall of tears.  
  
"Serena please forgive us."Amy whispered.  
  
"I miss our fights meatball head.Its not the same without you."Raye looked at her with a goofy  
grin and tears.  
  
Serena smiled.They didnt change one bit.If they didnt stop crying soon she was going to be   
soaking wet.  
  
"Ok you guys are forgiven."  
  
The girls hugged her fiercly.Their Serena was finally back not only as a leader but a friend.  
  
"Welcome back Serena.Its glad to have you back."  
  
Serena looked over to Luna.Serena ran over and hugged her old advisor.She missed the old cat.  
Luna always acted as a mother towards her.  
  
"Im glad to be back Luna."  
  
"So Serena you going to introduce us to the generals?"Luna questioned.  
  
Serena looked behind her.Seeing each general."I dont think I have too.You guys all know each  
other already.But I think they have something to tell you."  
  
Malachite spoke up."It will be a long story so I suggest we all have a seat."  
  
Each one took a seat.Listening carefully and intentionally on what they were hearing.Many  
emotions passed by each one of the girls face.Happiness,shock,sorrow,anger,pity.Leaving   
out the love between each general and scout.  
  
"I never knew . ." Lita whispered ever so silently.  
  
"You all didnt know.But as time passed we all found each other and stayed together like a   
family."Malachite finished.  
  
"Well I guess you learn something new everyday huh?"Raye announced.  
  
"Yes,but now the true reason that we came here.Were going to need you guys throughout the  
battle to defeat Diamond.He wont be easy."  
  
"Ofcourse we'll help Serena!Thats what were here for!"  
  
"Glad to hear it Mina" Serena giggled.  
  
"Serena we'll all be hear for you.You can always ask us anything."  
  
"Thankyou Luna."   
  
After all the discussions.Each inner senshi got with the generals without them knowing who   
they belonged to.It's funny it seems as if faifth had put them together.It was peaceful  
here.But Serena wished it lasted longer.Once they were over and done with Diamond.They   
could all live happily ever after,as she wished so much.Serena stepped outside for a moment  
unnoticed by the others who were so intenly listening and talking to each other.Darien followed  
behind her.  
  
"Are you ok Sere?"   
  
Serena looked up to see 2 dark midnight blue eyes.And then turned her attention back to the   
night sky.  
  
"Im fine Darien just wishing we could have peace."   
  
Darien wrapped his arounds Serena waist from behind.And layed his head ontop of hers.  
  
"Serena you worry to much.Everything will be fine.Once Diamond is over with we will have   
peace."  
  
Serena turned herself in Darien's arms."Thankyou Darien.You always knew how to cheer me   
up"  
  
Darien smiled and leaned into her for a kiss.Serena snaked her arms around his neck.Bringing  
them closer to one another.Their tongues played with each other.Passion growing.Fire   
spreading throughout their whole entire bodies.Her worries were gone.And her mind on thing  
their making out session.  
  
AITHORNOTES:What did you think?I know its lame!!Dont worry im thinking!!.Just review!  
The more you review the more i write and get it out!Thanx! 


	13. Kidnapped

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey you guys I have recently made another story called "Love Till The End" Please  
read it and tell me what you think!Thanx and continue reading the story!!  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:13  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
After their little make out session.Serena was now resting on the couch with Darien's arms   
protectivly around her slim waist.Everyone else was either sprawled on the floor or in the  
bedrooms.Serena slipped out of Darien's protective grasp and stepped outside.She sniffed  
the fresh morning air.Enjoying it and absorbing its warmth.She closed her eyes enjoying the  
moment.But her relaxtion moment was soon to be disturbed.  
  
"Whats the little princess doing all by itself without her protective guradians and handsome  
prince."  
  
Serena looked up seeing "Diamond . ."she whispered.Did this guy ever give up?Cant he just   
understand that she didnt love him.This situation was getting rather tiring and bored.  
  
"Cant you ever leave me alone?"   
  
"Ofcourse not your beauty astounds me."  
  
"Well "prince" thats all flattering but go find someone who cares."  
  
"Oh you'll care Serenity I'll make you care."  
  
Diamond plunged for Serena.She quickly dodged it and called out her transformation.  
  
In a matter of seconds ina flurry of white feathers.There stood Sailormoon.  
  
"This ends now Diamond.NO turning back!"  
  
"Your right dear Serenity it does end now."  
  
The battle was on.Sailormoon dodging every attack that was thrown at her.She was like some   
kind of toy.She couldnt keep dodging attacks..Sailormoon quickly threw one of her own attacks  
before she was going to be fried.The battle raged on fierce and haggered.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Darien opened his lazily eyes.And noticed something was missing.Not something more like  
someone.He shot up right,before relization coursed through his body."SERENA!!"  
  
His screamed echoed through the halls and could be heard for miles and miles.Then the all  
to familiar transformation happened.Darien didn't waste anymore time.  
  
"Darien what are you screaming about?" Mina half yawned and said.  
  
"Serena's in trouble hurry transform,and get the others theres no time to waste!"  
  
Mina didnt have to be told twice.She woke up everyone with her loud piercing scream.Darien  
always wondered for such a small girl how loud her vocal cords can go.Before you knew it  
everyone was up and transforimg calling upon the powers that were given to them.They all ran   
out of the hosue and towards the front.With Tuxedomask leading them.If anything happened to  
his Serena he would never forgive himself,he just hoped he was'nt to late.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
Sailormoon couldnt take it anymore.She was all bruised and battered.And Diamond?Well he was  
just looking all fine and dandy.Excluding the couple of bruise marks on his face and arm.But  
they were harmless and nothing compared to the bruise marks she recieved.  
  
"Ready to give up Sailormoon?" Diamond asked with a triumphed grin.  
  
"Never" Serena said holding her left shoulder to stop the constant flow of blood.  
  
"Serenity I dont know why you bother fighting.You know I always get what I want.And I mean  
I always get what I want."  
  
":Guess what Diamond.Your not getting this!"She said pointing to herself.  
  
Sailormoon threw a couple of more power blasts.Each one weaker than the last.She couldnt hold  
up much longer.Diamond had the advantage this time.But she wasnt through yet.She was far from  
it.  
  
Diamond threw more blasts at her and each one stronger than the last.He had to give his  
princess some credit.She was lasting longer than he suspected.Diamond hurled a blast with all  
his might at her.  
  
Serena saw the blast heading her way.She didnt have the strength to move.  
~~~ * ~~~  
Tuxedomask surveyed the area.He saw the blast heading towards his beloved.He quickly   
shoved her and him.Together they layed on the ground.With Serena to the side of him.He looked  
at her and she gave him a tired smile.He was glad she was ok and came right in the nick of time.  
Tuxedomask heloed Sailormoon stand on her own two feet.  
  
"SAILORMOON!" Everyone screamed in a unison.  
  
The generals would'nt stand for this.They were'nt going to see their princess die   
before their eyes.  
  
"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"  
  
"DEADLY FREEZE!!"  
  
"VOLCANIC FLAMES!!"  
  
"SHATTERING EARTH!!"  
  
THe attacks came together as one.And headed straight for Diamond.Diamond saw this and he   
quickly blocked it.Though the attack was powerful.It left him bruised,but not badly.The scouts  
soon followed pursuit.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!!"  
  
"MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!"  
  
The attacks came crashing together in a flurry of colors.Diamond's eyes bursted open as he saw  
the attack coming towards him.He dodged it but not fast enough.It slashed his right arm.The  
scouts cheered merrily.While Diamond was bursting with anger clearly seen in his eyes.  
  
"Well im impressed.You actually managed to hurt me."  
  
"Surrender Diamond!Your out numbered!" Screamed Raye.  
  
"Not quite." Before anyone could say anything Diamond lunged at Tuxedomask.Diamond held him  
captive with one arm holding his neck tightly.And the other had a blast within his palms.He would  
throw it at anyone that dared try to make a move at him.  
  
"DARIEN!!" Serena screamed.  
  
"LET HIM GO YOU COWARD!" Uranus screamed with a fist in the air.  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD!!" Lita eyed him with all the hate she had within her.  
  
"I will eventually.But I have a propose to make."   
  
"What kind?" Malachite eyed him wearily he did'nt like this one bit.  
  
"Well Tuxie boy here inexchange for your princess."   
  
"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!" Tuxedomask said in a fury while trying to lossen Diamond's grip.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?!" Nephrite screamed.  
  
"Theres no need for screaming.Well whats the decsion?"   
  
Everyone turned their heads to Serena.Serena looked at Darien going to be strangle to death if  
she didnt make a decsion soon.She looked into her beloved eyes.And made the only decsion  
possible.  
  
"Serena you cant,not even for me."Tuxedomask whispered hoarsly.  
  
Serena looked at him with all the passion in her eyes.She gave him a smile knowing that everything  
will be ok.  
  
"Fine Diamond you win."  
  
"NO SERENA!!" Darien looked at her as if she's gone crazy.  
  
In a blink of an eye Tuxedomask was released and Diamond now stood behind Serena.  
  
"I WONT STAND FOR THIS!" Malachite lunged at Diamond but was only sent back by a blast.  
  
"So long everybody.Saygood bye to your precious Serena Darien."   
  
Darien lunged at her with all his might.Diamond was gone before he ever got near them.Darien  
looked to where they were before.He dropped to his knees.And screamed with all his heart   
content.  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:Well what did you guys think?Please review!The more you review the faster  
I'll get the next chapter up.In fact I already have the next chapter up! *laughs evily* now lets  
see how badly you want the next chapter!*laughs evily again* *ahem* just review plez thank u! 


	14. Finding Serena

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey you guys!Tell me what you think of this chapter! R/R!!For those who read  
"Love Till The End" Chapter 3 is up so please review over there!!!Thanx ^_~  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:14  
  
~~~ *~~~  
Serena's head pounded.Her brain slowly functioned as she recalled the past events.She sat  
upright and took in her surroundings.She was lying in what seemed to be a king sized bed.  
The bedroom held a dark apperance.All the drapes a dark purple velvet.Walls all black.And no  
light.Well if you called the dim candles light.  
  
"So I see your finally awake."   
  
Serena turned her head.And saw Diamond.Serena's eyes danced with fire the moment she saw him..  
  
"Do not be mad Serenity you came here willingly."  
  
"Only because you forced me to come here!You were going to kill my love if I didnt obliged!!"  
Serena screamed.  
  
Diamond pinned her down towards the bed.With her arms held to the side of her.Diamond bent  
down.His lips partially away from hers.Serena turned her face.Trying to move away from the  
closeness.  
  
"Serenity theres no need for hatred and anger" His breath on her made her shudder.  
  
"I have every right to be mad at you Diamond!" She tried moving away and struggled hard.But  
no success.  
  
"Do not defy me Serenity" Diamond slammed his lips to hers.Serena tried to back away but his  
grip on her was too strong.Diamond finally released her.Serena slapped him hard on his face.  
Diamond put his hand to his left cheek at where she had smacked him..He was boiling with   
anger.He threw her to the ground.  
  
"Were not through yet.Serenity." Diamond turned his back swiftly.His cape flowing behind.The  
door slammed shut.Serena dropped to her knees and cried her heart out.She wanted Darien and  
no one else.She was all alone.Her heart cried for him.  
  
"Darien . . . "   
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
"How is he Amy?" Zoycite asked with worriness clearly seen in his eyes.  
  
"He's still upset..He's just resting he should be fine when he wakes up."  
  
"That's good to know."Mina remarked  
  
"I can't believe it! He took Serena within a blink of an eye!How could I be so stupid?!"  
  
"Raye it wasn't just your fault.I think were all at blame here."  
  
"No Michiru it's no one's fault but the one who stole her."  
  
"Lita's right.We must find her before it is to late.Did you find anything yet Amy?"   
  
"No Setsuna.Nothing.I can't find her." Amy said sadly.  
  
"Great now were a just a bunch of sitting ducks.We can't sit here and wait all day!We have to   
do something!"   
  
"And what do you suggest we do Nephrite.We can't do anything until we find where Diamond"  
has her." Zoycite replied.  
  
"There is one way"   
  
All eyes and ears were turned towards Setsuna."There is a door that leads to the base of   
Diamond.But the adventure towards there will not be an easy task."   
  
"Then what are we waiting for!Lets do it!"  
  
"It's easier said than done Jedite.For to go there.You will face many dangers.I cannot even   
guarentee that all of you will get there and come back in one piece."   
  
Everyone remained motionless and quiet.Saving Serena wasn't going to be and easy task.But then  
again who said it was going to be easy.  
  
"Setsuna you doubt us now?After we have so far come?Tell me how many dangers were faced in  
the past that we have succeed in? And what will you tell the Prince?You think your words of   
wisdom will stop him from saving his love?" Malachite spoke with harshness yet held an easy tone.  
  
Setsuna glared back at him."Im just watching out for you.Saving Serena will not be easy.It may  
take our lives away trying to save her.There is always another way.I do not wish to see any of  
you die.And this isn't like any other monster we faced before."  
  
"No one said saving Serena was going to be an easy task Setsuna.Together we can defeat   
whatever comes our way.You above all should know that.But it is our duty as her guardians to  
protect her.Or do you wish to see the princess die?"  
  
"Ofcourse not!I love Serena as if she was my own daughter!"   
  
"If so then let us take the time gate."  
  
"Then so be it.We will take the gate.Prepare yourselves."   
  
Darien walked into the livinging room.All the yelling was giving him a headache.As if he wasn't   
a wreck already.He looked terrible.His hair was all trousled,shirt untucked.  
  
"Darien."   
  
"Im fine Nephrite do not worry.Although the yelling was giving me a headache.Someone wanna  
fill me in on what's going on?"   
  
No one dare to speak.Zoycite coughed ending the eery silence.."We have found a way on  
getting Serena back to us."  
  
Zoycite had Darien's full attention.He urged him to continue on.  
  
"But it won't be easy,though the task might take our lives with it."   
  
"I don't care as long as there's a way to save Sere.Is there another option we have at hand?"   
  
"Not quite prince.We could wait until Amy has found a way to pinpoint her location."   
  
"We don't have enough time for that.For all I know Diamond could be torturing her this very   
moment as we speak." Images appeared in Darien's head.Of Diamond having his hand's on her.  
Just thinking about them made Darien's blodd boil. Darien was blind by jealousy and hate.  
He would have his revenge on him yet.No one could have his hand's on her but him.He was  
her's and no one else's property.They would have to kill him if they wanted his Sere.  
  
"Then we'll go to the gate.Transform" On Darien's command everyone transformed.  
  
Pluto opened the gate's of time.And concentrated with all her might to send them in safely.Winds  
started picking up.   
  
"Everyone join hands!!" PLuto tried to scream over the hoarse winds and currents.Everyone  
obliged and joined hands.They stepped into the gate.And so their journey began.Will they   
survive for what is to come?Pluto worried a moment but then had her total confidence   
within each of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:That's it for now!What do you think?Remember I already have the next   
chapter up!I could post it tomorrow but that depends on the amount of reviews I get! (lol)  
Just review thanx for reading!This story is far from finished!! 


	15. Abducted

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone im back!Im really sory for you leaving you guys like this!!I was  
writing the next chapter and then working on my webpage and then school!So you can see   
I was busy with the computer and really had no time to upload the next chapter.N-e wayz im  
blabbing on enjoy the story!You could visit my webpage if u want and sign the guestbook   
plez??=(LINK:www.geocities.com/moongoddess488/  
  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:15  
~~~~ * ~~~  
Serena quietly pressed the bedroom door opened.She was sick of staying in this room.She needed  
to get out.Serena quietly walked through the hallways.  
Serena or Serenity as Diamond would call her,wandered through the palace halls.As she passed  
each hallway.She noticed many beautiful paintings but one caught her eye.Serena eyed it  
carefully.It was a picture of her.or Serenity.The lady was wearing what seemed to be a  
white gown with golden embroidery on the top.Her position seemed as if she was looking   
at the sky with her face slanted giving her appearance some effect.Her hair golden as ever  
with a tiara to top it off,and shimmering pink lipstick.Serena was amazed that's how she was  
suppose to look like in the future?The lady was gorgeous.Serena was nothing compared to her.  
Although they shared the same features.Now Serena knew why Diamond was soo obsessed with  
her.Her beauty was astounding.Although Serena had some pity for the poor man,but her heart  
belonged to someone else.Serena yearned for Darien.She missed him soo much.Crystal tears  
slowly slid down her face.  
  
" Beautiful isn't she. . " Diamond whispered from behind her.  
  
Serena quickly wiped her tears before Diamond could see them.  
  
"Yes she is beautiful . Is that me?"   
  
Diamodn laughed at her idiotic question."Ofcourse that's you.In the future ofcourse.You still  
have years to mature yet."   
  
"So is this why your obsessed with me?Becuase of my beauty and nothing else??" Serena asked  
angered at him.The guy could atleast like her for her personality atleast.What kind of jerk of him  
is he going after her looks and nothing more.  
  
"Ofcourse not Serenity,your tenderness and care was also part of her beauty."  
  
Serena sighed she wanted to go home.She missed her friends and family and especially Darien.  
"when do I get to go home?"   
  
"Well ofcourse never my dearest.You are to be mine forever."   
  
Serena gritted her teeth."you do relize my friends will come for me."  
  
"Ofcourse I know that."   
  
"And your not the least bit worried,that I'm going to go home to them?"   
  
"Well why should I worry when I know you'll stay here."   
  
"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"Well ofcourse you'll be under my control and do as I say after the dark crystal feeds it's energy  
towards you ofcourse."  
  
"But then I'll be evil . . . "   
  
" Well you finally figured it out huh?"  
  
"No you cant make me!!"   
  
"Too late Serenity."  
  
Diamonds blackmoon symbol turned into a third eye.His hipnosis powers working on her and   
turning her to join their side.Diamond tied down her arms to her sides to keep her from moving.  
  
Serena struggled to get loose but his grip was strong.The dark energy was feeding into her.Serena;'s  
golden moon symbol flashing gold then black.  
  
Diamond could see her giving in almost.Soon she would be all his and no one else's.  
  
Serena tried to fight it off but the power was too strong and overwhemling.She gave in her dress  
turning from a pure white to a night black.Her eyes a pale blue no longer the brightness in her  
eyes.Her face was more matured now holding a more womenly look and figure.The dress she wore   
was now a night black,with a slit up to her thigh.Showing her creamy skin.The dress dragged   
to the floor.And hung from her neck leaving it off the shoulders,with a v neck coming down  
the middle showing a good portion of her breasts.  
  
" Serenity. . . . " Diamond's mouth hung open looking at her up and dow  
  
" Diamond my love. . ."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
"I can't stand it! Diamond should be concentrating on taking over the earth not getting all   
googly eyes for Sailormoon."   
  
"Saphir is that a way to talk to your highness?I don't like it either but we must obey his orders."  
Emerald's eyes burned with jealousy that Diamond had eyes for Sailormoon and never her.What  
did that moon brat have that she didn't.She was ten times better than her.  
  
Diamond walked in with a women drapping his arms.Emerald was on fire.Until she relized who  
it was.It was that moon brat.  
  
Saphir couldn't believe it.Sailormoon was gorgeous.When did she ever look like that?That   
black dress wasn't it too revealing?  
  
"everyone meet your new queen of the darkmoon Serenity."   
  
Serena bowed her head.Whle the others bowed.Emerald looked up from her bowing position envying  
the girl next to Diamond.She would get her revenge yet.  
  
"Now time for some fun." Diamond whispered.  
  
~~~ * ~~~   
Everyone stepped through the portals.Unbeknowest to them the dangers that lie ahead.Amy  
surveyed the area.It was dark,bleak and cold.Winds raced throughout the dark night.  
  
"We have to hurry we don't have much time" Setsuana said leading them towards their   
destination.  
  
A pain shot through Darien's heart.Darien collapsed to the floor to his knees.HIs hand over his  
heart.  
  
The others ran to him seeing as to what had occured.  
  
"Darien whats wrong?" Mina asked concerned  
  
"I dont know something's happeneing to Serena.The pain is unbearable."Darien said through  
clenched teeth.  
  
" We have to act quickly something's happeneing to Serena."   
  
Darien's pain subsided and they continued on their journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone!!Did you like it??PLease review!!I already have the next  
chapter so if you reallt want it review!! thanx again !! ^_~ 


	16. An Angered Prince

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone!Im back here's chapter 16!Im really sorry if im taking so  
long to get these chapters out.Im still working on my webpage.Thanx to those who visited!Enjoy!  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:16  
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own sailormoon if that were true Darien would be my boyfriend! *wink*  
  
~~~~*~~~  
The harsh weather grew colder and bitter by the moment.Everyone was walking through  
the depths of the darkmoon.How much longer could they last in this weather?  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Diamond looked through his globe with Serenity by his side. Serenity gazed into the globe  
as if hypnotized.A certain young man caught her eye.Handsome he was, but why was he so  
faguely familiar.  
  
"Emerald!!" Diamond roared  
  
At Diamonds voice Serenity snapped out of her thoughts and continued her attention on Diamond.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" Emerald saw Serenity clinging to Diamond.Her eyes grew with jealousy  
and raging fire.  
  
"Go and dismiss of the scouts and guardians.I dont want a single one of them alive.Understand?"  
  
"Yes Prince Diamond."Emerald bowed to the both of them and took her leave,though she did   
not leave without an angry glare towards "her queen".  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
As the scouts and guardians continued their journey.A black wind occured.Followed by  
evil laughter.  
  
"Emerald." Venus whispered.  
  
"Well lookie here if it isn't Serenity's rescue team."  
  
"Emerald where's Serena!"   
  
"Calm yourself loverboy.She's fine or "was" actually."   
  
"What do you mean was??!!" Uranus glared with all the hatred she had.  
  
"Well then I guess your going to have to find out arent you then? "   
  
With a snap of Emerald's fingers 30 youma's appeared.Surrounding them.Emerald grinned in  
satisfaction and disappeared within the black hole.  
  
"Mercury can you trace where she went?!"   
  
"Yea I Think I can Darien But I need time!"   
  
"Fine we'll kill the youma's just trace where she went!" Darien screamed back.He still had  
many thoughts and confusion in his mind.What did Emerald mean Serena "was" fine?  
If he found out Diamond did something to her he wouldn't be alive to see the next day.Anger  
blurred his vision as golden light surrounded him.  
  
The generals and scouts looked at him awed.  
  
"So the prince is back." Malachite smiled.  
  
"Malachite what are you talking about?"  
  
"Whenever a golden light surrounds Darien in such a way his past self is being reborn if you  
want to put it that way"   
  
Mina looked confused as ever.  
  
"In other words Mina all that anger built up inside within Darien is being exploded.Such as  
whenever you hold something in too long eventually it bursts." Nephrite tried to explain in  
a simple way to Mina.  
  
"You mean to tell me Darien is becoming Prince Endymion?"   
  
"By god!I think she's got it!"   
  
Mina glared at Jedite.Jedite hid behind Raye as if to protect himself.  
  
As soon as Darien's golden aurora stopped.There stood Prince Endymion.(I think we all know   
how he looks like so i guess i really dont have to describe him right? ^ ^) His eyes were blazing  
with fury and anger.Anyone who dared harmed his princess would have to answer to him.  
As the scouts and guardians looked on oblvious to their surroundings.The youma's saw there  
chance to attack and striked.  
  
Endymion saw this.His eyes blazed into theirs.As if on cue the youma's stopped in their tracks.  
Endymion sent a blast heading in their direction.What was left?Nothing but dust.  
  
"Mercury did you trace Emerald's location?" Endymion said with his voice hard and   
emotionless.  
  
"Yea she headed in the eastern direction,the portal should be coming . .right. . . . .about. . . .  
now."  
  
There the portal opened.Endymion was the first to walk in.Soon the other's follow. . .   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
AUTHORS NOTES:So what do you guys thinks?Please review!!Thanx sooo much! 


	17. Memories

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone!Since the last chapter was short!which i am dearly sorry for.  
I've made this chapter especially long for you guys and i made it come out early too!!Enjoy  
and please please review!!! Thanx soo much!  
TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:17  
  
~~~*~~~  
Everyone stepped through the dark portal.Where it will lead them who knows.Endymion was first  
to step through.Soon the others follow.  
  
Endymion surveyed the area.Black marble surrounding the floor,and many rich furnishing.  
  
"Well look who it is."  
  
"Diamond"whispered Endymion with all the hatred within him.  
  
"Wheres Serena!! where is she?!" Endymion shouted his patience getting the best of him.His   
angered and blood boiled.Making him eerily scared to look at even for a prince charming such  
as himself.  
  
"Now no need to yell Endymion she's right here."   
  
"Serenity . . .darling"  
  
Endymion was about to full throtle him.What right did he have calling his princess Serenity.And  
especially by her past form!Before Endymion could launch at him.Serena came out.His mouth  
was left gasped open by the apperance before him.She had matured so suddenly and what was  
she wearing!What scared him the most was the black moon symbol on her forehead and her dark  
blue eyes,which are no longer the innocent light baby blue eyes.  
  
"Serena . . . .?" Endymion whispered.  
  
"I am no longer that little child I am now called Serenity Queen of the Negamoon.Also known  
as Diamond's soon to be wife."  
  
Diamond looked at Serenity pleased at her and was about to lean in and kiss her when someone  
disturbed them.Endymion separated them.He stood in front of Serena with his arms protecting  
her from Diamond.  
  
"Touch her again and you wont live to see the next day." He answered in a low growl.  
  
"Endymion do you really think you can stop us?She loves me not YOU"  
  
Serenity got out of his protective gripped and took her rightful place next to Diamond.She smiled  
evily at him,no longer the sweet innocent smile she once had.She full charged him and attacked  
him physically.Endymion blocked her kicks and punches.She went to aim for his face which  
was getting on her nerves.That perfect tanned skin ,strong jaw,wait a second what was she talking   
about?She was with Diamond.  
  
Endymion blocked the punch with the palm of his hand.His fingers curled around her fist.He  
saw the dazed looked in her eyes when she went to aim for his face.So there was still hope  
his Sere would return to him yet.All was not over.  
  
Serena struggled pulling her fist free of his grip.He was too strong for her.She looked straight  
at him.Dark blue with midnight blue.Those eyes they were so familiar but where?She finally  
got her hand free.  
  
"Serenity darling why don't you go play with your scouts and guardians I will take care of  
Endymion personally."  
  
Serenity looked at Diamond.She bluntly obliged and would have some fun with the scouts.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
"Diamond i'll kill you for what you done to her."  
  
"That i if you can lay a finger on me."  
  
That's all he needed to say before Endymion charged full force at Diamond.His anger giving  
him the strength he needed,and Sere's loving eyes to give him teh confidence he needed  
to kill him with for taking her away from him.  
  
They fought.Blast after blast.Both were very good but how long could they both last to  
fight for what's theirs?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Well it seems I must deal with you pathetic eleven."  
  
"Serena there's no need for us to fight!"  
  
"General Malachite do you really expect me to believe that?I had no friends and never liked  
any of you in the beginning anyways.So this will make it fun."She smiled evily preparing  
to get into her fighting stance.  
  
"Serena look into your heart.Find the Serena we all love and knew."  
  
"you know I never expected to hear that come from you Jadeite.And here I thought you were  
nothing more than a meer incompitent fool."   
  
Flashbacks flew through Serena's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(This isn't in the other chapters it's just a memory she remembers continue reading now! ^_~)  
  
"Jadeite!!How could you be so dumb!"  
  
Jadeite raised his hands in defense."Hey it's not my fault!I didn't know C doesn't go with D!"  
  
"Jad we've been running this shop for months and you don't know now??!!"  
  
"Serry Zoy does this kind of stuff not me!"   
  
"Jad ur so dense!And Zoy isn't here!He's sick so deal with it!!Malachite is tending to Zoy and  
Nephrite went to buy supplies so your the next best thing!!  
  
"Am I interuppting something?"  
  
"Nephrite!Thankgod your here!!Protect me from Serry she's gonna kill me!!"Jadeite ran and hid  
behind Nephrite for protection.  
  
"I should!You can't put the wrong cd id in another!!Your letting the customers buy something   
different!!Not to mention when they find out they'll be upset!!"   
  
Jadeite hid even lower behind Nephrite.Nephrite just laughed at the both of them.Serena  
was always yelling at Jadeite for doing something wrong.His little giggles bursted into fits  
of laughters.  
  
"Neohrite what is so funny?"  
  
"Looking . . .at . . . .you. . .two. ..fight"He answered in fits of laughter in between each word  
said."You both look like as if you two were brother and sister.Hahaha And Jadeite you look  
like a frighten little girl,While Serena is the big bad mean bitch hahaha!!"  
  
Jadeite and Serena now stood side by side.They looked at each other then to Nehprite holding   
his stomache and bending over.They looked back at each other and grinned evily.They slowly  
approached him.  
  
"Hey what do you guys think your doing?!" Nephrite backed away slowly afraid of those evil  
smiles.  
  
"GET HIM!!" Serena pounced on him first followed by Jadeite.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Nephrite was surrounded and trapped he tried to break free,but no success.  
*** 5 minutes later***  
"Say your sorry Neph." Serena looked at him with her arms crossed and foot tapping lightly  
against the polished tiled floor.  
  
Jadeite stood there grinning like a little boy.  
  
"Never!Don't I get to atleast have some of my male pride left?" Nephrite stood there  
completly naked and only covered his manhood with a cardboard box.  
  
"Well then I guess I can burn these clothes.Either you surrender and we give you your clothes   
or we shove you out of the store and lock you out."Jadeite couldn't help but grin.He was  
doing that alot lately.This was his and Serena's best idea yet!  
  
"Ok ok I surrender!!Just give me my clothes back!!!"   
  
Jadeite quickly tossed the clothing at him.Nephrite ran to the back room and changed there.  
  
"Job success?" Serena looked towards Jadeite.  
  
"Job success!"Jadeite   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity shook her head to rid of the memories and continued the task ahead of her.  
"So lets get started,you know were wasteing time here."  
  
"Serena stop this!Remember the times we had!!Remember what being a friend is!"Raye screamed  
at her.  
  
Another bunch of memories flooded one after the other now,continously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serena!I said you couldn't look at my magna!!"  
  
"But . .Raye . . these are. . .sooo. . .funny!!" Serena replied in fits of laughter.  
  
~~~  
"Amy you study too much!You need to have fun more!"  
  
"But Serena this is fun.I enjoy studying and reading my books"  
~~~  
"OOOO Serena look!!The pretty pink bouse we always wanted!!"  
  
"Mina we have to get it!!"  
~~~  
"Here Serena I baked your favorite desserts!"  
  
"OO thanx soo much Lita your the best!!"  
~~~  
"Oh my gosh you guys play such beautiful music!!I love it!"  
  
"Thanx Serry we always loved your compliments.Right Michiru?"  
  
"Always."  
~~~  
"Sailormoon there will be many diffcult obstacles you must pass,but if you believe in your   
friends and Darien you can withstand anything."  
  
"Thankyou Setsuna your advice always helped me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AHHH!!"Serenity's head pounded with pain.Memory after memory.Serenity's black moon symbol  
shifted from her original golden one to the black.She held her hands to her ears covering whatever  
had invade her such.A bright white light covered her.  
  
The scouts and guardians turned away shutting their eyes from the bright white light.  
After the light dimmed downed.They look back to where Serena was when suddenly  
there was nothing there and no trace of Serena. . . . . .  
~~~~*~~~~  
Endymion and Diamond were both equal.They had a couple of bruises but nothing rash.Both  
were breathing heavily.Endymion was about to finish him once and for all he summoned  
his blast ready to aim . . . . . .but something stopped him.A bright light came in the direction   
where Serena and the others were.Endymion looked on as he saw Serena scream . .he was going  
to run towards her,but the light flashed brighter almost blinding.As the light dimmed Serena  
was gone . . . . .  
  
AUTHORS NOTES;Oh my goodness this chapter took me forever!I thought i would never get   
it out!Well now its out please review!!thanx soo much!!!! 


	18. The End Is Coming

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey you guys!!wow im soo sorry for having thsi chapter out soo late!I've  
been busy with my webpages.I getting hired to do one now!!YAY!! n-e wayz enjoy da story!!  
(for ppl who read "Love till the end" It will be updated shortly I thought I would update this  
one first! ^_~)  
  
TITLE:RUNAWAY  
CHAPTER:18  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own sailormoon if dat were true Darien would be my boyfriend!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Serena's head pounded with a massive headache.She looked around her and surveyed the  
area.Everything was white.There was nothing but white around her.She was the only thing  
standing out with her night black gown and black moon symbol.  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"Serenity . . ."   
  
"Whos there?! Show yourself!!"  
  
"Serenity what happened to you?"   
  
Serena quickly spun around, her dress dancing behind her as she swirled.   
  
"Mother?"  
  
Serena looked at her mother.Her mother was actually there standing.She was as beautiful as ever,  
in her pure white gown.Her gray smokey eyes.  
  
"Yes Serena it's me.What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Serena looked down at her hands in shame.Her black moon symbol flickered.  
  
"Daughter . . . do not worry I will rid you of this evilness."  
  
Queen Serenity placed her forefingers on Serena's forehead.White pure magic poured into  
Serena as the dark magic was being ridded.Serena was soon in her Princess Serenity gown.  
Her eyelids fluttered opened.  
  
Her babyblue eyes shown once again with purity and innocense.Her golden hair shine as bright  
as the sun.  
  
"Mother what happened?"  
  
"Diamond filled your body with the dark crystal,the darkness turned you evil and you turned  
against your friends."  
  
"Oh no! My friends!Will they ever forgive me?"  
  
"Serena you and your friends will always be together no matter what the case is.Now return  
to your friends they need you help,and Endymion."  
  
"Endymion . . .how is he?"   
  
"Why dont you go find out for yourself.Serena my daughter ,remember always believe in  
yourself and your friends.They need you now go to them."  
  
"Thankyou mother,I love you."   
  
Serena vanished in a flash of light.  
  
"I Love you too my daughter.Good luck . . Serena . . ."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scouts and generals standed there shocked.Nothing to say.One minute they were   
fighting the next minute Serena is gone.Where was she and was she ok?  
  
"Where did she go?!"   
  
"Yea what Raye said.Amy can you get a trace on her."  
  
"Im not sure Jadeite . ." Amy typed furiously in her mini data computer.  
  
"Oh you guys shouldn't worry about your precious princess and worry whats ahead of you."  
  
Everyone looked up and they saw Emerald with Saphire.  
  
"Everyone split up into two groups!We'll have to find Serena later."  
  
Everyone splited into two groups.Generals went up against Saphir.While the scouts took care  
of Emerald.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Looks like your precious princess isn't here to fight you.Aw well more fun for me." Emerald  
threw blasts and attacks at the scouts.The scouts dodged and did the same.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
"FIREBIRD STRIKE!"   
  
The two attacks combined as one.Water with fire headed towards Emerald.She blocked it  
with her own attack.While two other scouts came from behind.  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"AHHHHH!" Emerald screamed in pain.As the scouts saw their chance to strike again,but  
this time as one.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES!!"  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE STRIKE!!"  
  
"JUPITAR THUNDER CRASH!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAINED CIRCLE!!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!"  
  
"ATTACK!!!!"  
  
Winds of colors flew together and aimed at Emerald.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emerald's body disengrated into nothing but dust."  
  
"We did it!" Mina jumped up and down clasping her hands together.  
  
"Lets go help the others." Everyone followed after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"LIGHTNING BLAST!"  
  
"FLAME THROWER!!"   
  
The attacks swirled together.Saphir was quicker than that and blew his own blast striking the  
generals down.  
  
"You guys can't win.Diamond will rule Earth and you will bow down before him!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!! ICE BERG FREEZE!!"   
  
Saphir jumped up but not quick enough as the ice had touched his legs freezing him in place,as he   
dropped back down towards the ground.  
  
The generals striked back,as Saphir was now bowing down to them.  
  
"EARTH QUAKE SHAKE!!"  
  
"THUNDER BIRD STRIKE!!"  
  
"FIRE BLAST STRIKE!!"  
  
"ICE ILLUSION FREEZE!!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Saphir crumpled to dust as the generals towered over the pile of dust  
that was once Saphir.  
  
"Well looks like you guys got everything under control."Setsuna replied.  
  
The generals turned around and saw the scouts standing there looking innocent and smiling  
at them.  
  
"Come on lets go help Endymion out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion looked on as Serenity once stood there.Diamond saw this a chance to strike and  
striked him.Endymion fell backwards.Diamond striked again but Endymion quickly dodged  
the blasts headed towards him.Where was Serena?Where could she of had gone?  
Questions were flying through his head.Endymion couldn't focus and Diamond had the   
advantage.  
"This ends now Endymion"  
  
Diamond gathered all his power together and threw it at Endymion.Endymion didn't budge to   
move what was the point if Serena wasn't here with him?  
  
As the blast headed closer someone jumped in front of him. . . .Endymion gasped and looked  
down to see who it was . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:Again I am sooo sorry for the delay been busy!But please REVIEW!!I hope this long  
chapter makes up for my . . .*counts days on calendar* MONTH??!! Jeez was it that long?  
Well please review again I am sorry and "Love Till The End " Chap 6 will be out shortly!! 


	19. THE END

AUTHORS NOTES:Hey everyone!Im soo sorry for my delay in my story!This is the next chapter  
  
I hope you enjoy it!And again Im really sorry!  
  
TITLE:Runaway  
  
CHAPTER:19  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailormoon,if that was true Darien would be my boyfriend. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion gasped as he saw Serena no Serenity stand in front of him,keeping him away from  
  
harm.Light flashed and glowed around her as she stood.Her pure white gown,with golden  
  
embroidery,and her crown showing her royalty.  
  
Diamond's blast had no effect on her.  
  
"Serena?" Endymion looked over her,why the change all of a sudden?She was evil and then   
  
good?Wherever she went did something to her.  
  
"Serenity what is the meaning of this?! Why are you protecting him?!You belong to me!" Diamond's  
  
voice spoke with anger and hatred as he spat out every word.  
  
"I do not belong to you Diamond,you should know that by now.Since day one I was never yours."  
  
Diamond's heart shattered.Her words stung a cord in his heart.But he wouldn't show any sign  
  
of weakness towards her.  
  
"Fine then!If I can't have you Serenity than NO one will!!"   
  
The ground shook with such force,rocks grumbling and breaking,falling apart with such anger and  
  
hatred.  
  
Blast after blast,light against dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa whats that bright light?" Haruka overlooked the area,the light almost blinding her.  
  
As she looked closer she saw. .Serena?  
  
"Oh my gosh!It's Serena!But shes good now. .atleast she looks it" Raye was hoping and praying it  
  
would be her.They went through so much they couldn't lose her. . .and when she turned evil, her  
  
world went upside down.  
  
"Come on you guys Darien needs us and Serena."Malachite rushed to them with the others following  
  
behind.  
  
The scouts and generals finally reached them.Jadeite went to help the bewildered Darien.  
  
"Darien are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine Jadeite but right now we need to help Serena."  
  
"Umm . .Dar I think she can handle herself."  
  
Darien looked on as Serena fought with such bravery and courage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ground shook with more force.Serenity couldn't risk her friends being hurt.With a quick   
  
instinct she placed her friends and love within a white bubble.Serenity was to busy concentrating   
  
on her friends she didn't see the blast headed towards her.  
  
"Serena watch out!" Darien screamed with all his might. He and the others felt helpless just  
  
standing there and watching her fight while they were powerless.  
  
Serenity,had to act fast.She moved out of harms way.This was going no where.So she did the   
  
one thing that would end it all . .. her silver crystal.  
  
As she removed the crystal from its locket,white light flashed with a brillance of rainbow colors and  
  
the purest.Serenity concentrated with all her might.The more power the more the area around  
  
them shook.It was as if the whole Earth was shaking.  
  
"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!!!"   
  
Diamond was dizzy from the other blast that Serenity gave him ,and didn't see the other blast that  
  
was directed towards him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
The intensity of the force hit Diamond straight on.. .until there was no more of him.  
  
Serenity smiled a tired smile until she changed backed into Sailormoon and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
The white bubble that held her friends and love disintigrated.Darien ran towards Serena.And placed  
  
her head on his lap.  
  
"How is she Amy?" Darien asked concerned gazing down on her.  
  
"She'll be fine ,but a little exhausted from using her crystal.If she used it anymore she could of killed  
  
herself."  
  
"That's all that matter's is that she's fine." Darien couldn't think of his Serena dieing ,especially in  
  
front of his eyes where he could do nothing.Darien bent down kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"You did it my love. . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: okie thats it THE END!! should i have an epilogue?Tell if you want one or not.Sorry if this was   
  
short! ^ . ~ 


	20. Darien & Serena's Wedding

TITLE:Runaway  
CHAPTER:Epilogue  
RATEING: PG-13  
A/N:Okie so I did decide to do an epilogue. . loool i hope you enjoy this.!I had fun writing it and I re read this story to notice  
since I was such a beginner im going to change some things nothing changing the storyline just to make it more intense and  
maybe somewhere along the line make Darien more possesive since that's what everyone likes now a days.   
Although the rateing may go up so let me know if I should do this.. . well enjoy this!By the way this chapter is very long  
i hope I dont bored you guys to death! =/  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena was so excited and nearly jumping with joy.She was  
now 22 while Darien was 27.(he's suppose to be 5 yr's older than her right??! And I doubt it's 7o_O)  
Serena was a stunning goddess.She has now matured more than ever  
in physical and mentally.Her school grades had astonshied everyone who  
knew her for quite some time.And her looks made every girl envy her with  
miles of guys waiting for her.Ofcourse Darien wouldn't allow it so he  
wanted her to be his forever.And that led to their marriage.  
Darien had proposed to her months ago.  
Serena could still remember that night so vividly.. .  
  
*************FLAHSBACK*************  
  
Serena had rushed to Darien's apartment.He said he had something important  
and urgent to tell her.As soon as Darien opened the  
door for her. . .she was speechless.The Apartment sweetly smelled  
of cinnamon and spice.Just like her Darien.Light candles and lights  
flickered about within the room. While light soft music filled the room.  
  
The dining area was remarkable.Food was assembled throughout  
everywhere.Two simple pure white candles adorned each end of the table.  
  
Serena turned to look at Darien.Tears nearly filling her cerelean blue eyes.  
Darien wiped them away with his thumb.He pulled her close his arms  
tightly wrapped around her waist.He lowered his head towards her lips  
ever so closely.Serena responded.. her slender arms came up around his  
neck pulling them closer.Darien thrust his tongue within her.She allowed  
access for him to enter.Their tongues danced with each other in rythm.  
  
Darien roamed his hands over Serena's body.Serena moaned in pleasure  
and excitment.As much as Darien wanted to lead her to his bedroom   
he had to pull away from her.  
  
Their breaths haggered and rough.Breathing for air.Darien smiled  
at Serena and took her hand in his and lead her to the   
dining area.  
  
They ate in a sweet silence taking short glances at each other with loving eyes.  
After that they had romantic dancing that surprised Serena so much.He seemed  
so much more let loose.He had his hands in areas that he normally wouldn't display in public.  
But she loved it coming from him.The attention and excitment it caused  
within her.  
  
Slowly Darien led Serena towards the couch and she sat her down  
on the couch.Darien was nervous.Oh yess. he was nervous. .but he  
couldn't show it in front of Serena.  
  
"Darien aren't you going to sit with me?"  
  
"No Sere I prefer to stand."He continued on.  
  
"Serena you realized we've been going out for quite some time  
now right?" Darien asked somewhat nervously.  
  
Serena looked up at Darien from her postion.  
  
"Yes.. " Serena was wondering where Darien was leading  
her with this.  
  
Darien calmed his nerves and bent down on knee  
infront of her.He took his hand in hers.  
  
"Serena . .the other day I saw you fight Diamond.It made me  
think .I don't want to lose you.Your to precious ot me.I love you with  
all my heart and I couldn't bare if I lost you."  
  
Serena already had tears well up in her eyes at the sweet words  
Darien spoke to her. .so lovingly.  
  
"Darien. .love you will never lose me.And even if you do I'll always be  
here.. "Serena pointed towards Darien's chest. .his heart.  
  
Darien smiled his eyes already beginning to water.  
  
"Serry let me finish . ."  
  
Serena nodded her head urging him to continue.  
  
"I just wanted to say. ." Darien reached into his pocket.  
And opened the box infront of her very eyes.  
  
" Will you marry me Serry?My love my life?"  
  
Serena stared in wide eye's at the diamond.Colors dancing with  
each other as the light shown down from it.red,blue,pink.The ring  
had a white crescent moon with a blood red rose and green stem lying  
right on top of the crescent moon.  
  
Serena couldnt bare it anymore.Tears were falling down fast .As  
each drop came after the other.  
  
Darien looked at her.Was she crying because she couldn't say yes?  
  
Serena suddenly leaped into Darien's arms.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Ofcourse I'll marry you!!!"   
  
Darien smiled happily.The nervousness finally washing over.He   
hugged Serena with all his might.And kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
**************END FLASHBACK****************  
  
And now here she was getting ready for their wedding.  
  
"Meatball head are you ready!!!??" Raye said coming in screaming.  
  
Serena smiled one of her most loyal friends.Raye looked stunning.As  
one of her bridesmaid She wore her plantary color.Red.It was a halter top look  
as it hugged her every curve.At the sides there was a slit so you could see   
her long shapely leg.Her hair the same as always except this time  
she had soft black curls at the very bottom tip of her hair.  
  
"Raye there's no need to scream.This is Serena's special day.Treat  
her with some respect." Setsuna replied.  
  
Setsuna had the same dress with her respectful plantary color ..dark  
amethyst.  
  
Raye smiled at Setsuna.And turned to look at Serena.  
"Come on meatball head don't make Darien wait."  
  
Soon all the other bridesmaid entered into Serena's room.  
  
"What are all you guy's doing in here? Your suppose to be walking  
down the aisle already!"   
  
"Not yet serry.The orchestra didn't play yet.Dont worry" Amara replied.  
  
Serena looked over each and every one of them.They all looked gorgeous.  
Their dress the same and exact one as Raye's just with their  
respectful plantary colors.  
  
The orchestra played.  
  
"Come on you guy's that's our singnal!!" Amy led everyone towards the two front  
wooden doors.  
  
As everyone lined up each with their respective partner's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien fidgited with his suit.He was extremly nervous.  
Darien looked stunning.A simple black tux.And blood red rose   
in his pocket , ,with a little magic he conjured up to   
complete his look.  
  
Darien heard the orchestra play and watched as   
each bridesmaid came out with their respectful partners.  
  
First was Amy with Zoycite.Amy glided  
down towards the aisle with Zoycite arm  
in arm.Zoycite was also wearing a tux  
such as Darien but with a dark blue rose.  
The two shy birds were finally going out.Zoycite had the nerve  
to ask Amy out.The two made a stunning couple.  
  
Second Raye and Jadeite.Raye held onto  
Jadeite's arm.Jadeite smiling all goofy grin.  
Raye elbowed Jadeite.The two of them  
have been going out with Raye's temper she could  
surely keep Jadeite under control.  
  
Third and foremost was Lita and Nephrite.  
The two auburn's walked down together arm in arm.  
They made a lovely couple with the same color of hair,  
and their amazing height they were simply stunning.  
  
Fourth was Mina and Malachite.  
Both leaders of their group and   
a couple none the less.The two made quite an entrance  
with their powerful beatuy.  
  
And last the outer senshi's.Setsuna came out first  
followed by Michiru and Amara shortly after her.  
Though they didn't have partner's but were simple  
throwing white petal flowers towards the aisle.  
  
And last. .the orchestra blared it's trumpets preparing  
the sound of the bride.All stood at as their future queen  
stepped through.  
  
Serena stepped out with her father at her arm.  
Darien's jaw dropped.She was a goddess!  
Her gown was an off the shoulder dress with rose  
patterns embrodary near the chest and stopped down the waist..The gown hugged  
her waist line ,the skirt bellowed out in layers as if   
making it some sort of a roman aged dressed.She had belled   
sleeves with white roses she was simply holding in a bouquet.  
Her hair in her traditional buns.With white rose petals swoan   
in each hair bun.To finish off the look a white laced choker with a blood red rose  
adorn in the middle.  
  
Serena halted at the end of the line.And Darien took her arm.  
  
"You look like a goddess . .wait until we get home." Darien slyly whispered  
into her ear.  
  
Serena's face reddened in embarassment.She lightly hit Darien  
on the shoulder.Serena gave him a small peck on the lips  
  
After what seemed like forevever the priest finally  
finished his speech.And announced them husband and  
wife.Darien leaned downward and captured Serena's lip  
within his own.The kiss passionate but sweet and held  
every ounce of love for each other.  
  
A roar of hands clapping for them and only  
them.Serena would never forget this day  
for this day was the day their loved blossomed  
and only became more.. . .  
  
*THE END*   
  
A/N okie that's it. . wow i had so much fun writing this.I know it was long I hope I didnt bore you guys to death!  
Im thinking of redoing each chapter and making it more intense and making Darien Posessive should I? Well let me know!  
And please review I would really appreciate it! 


End file.
